She Made Her Choice
by DriannaHarper
Summary: Hermione Granger was forced out of the UK wizarding world after the war. Ten years later, they want Hermione Jones, honorary member of SG-1, back.
1. Chapter 1

_*I don't own them. I think they'd get out more often if I did. As it is, I only take them out for vacations.*_

_AN- This story does not reflect well on Harry, Ron or Ginny. I've been flamed for writing them in a less than positive light before. You have been forewarned. _

Twenty eight year old Hermione Jones had just sat down at her kitchen table with her latest case files and a fresh pot of tea, when her front door was thrown open, and then promptly slammed. A following cry of, "MOM! Jeremy's done it AGAIN!" forced a sigh from her as she resigned herself to not beginning the evenings work for at least another couple of hours.

"What's he done again, dar-", here she cut herself off and raised a weary hand to her forehead. "Jeremy, tell me you at least didn't go up a tree this time."

Her youngest son peered around the corner into the kitchen, an abashed look already gracing his face. "It was only a small tree?"

"Well then, bring it here, and let's see if it needs anything. Sara, you should probably go tell Crookshanks he's getting another ward."

The twelve year old boy entered the room, holding what might have been the world's most pathetic looking kitten. It was only slightly larger than his hand, filthy, and soaked through. Hermione grabbed a towel to plonk on the table, and the kitten was deposited on it. Mother and son both regarded the bedraggled thing cowering and beginning to tremble on their furniture.

"Okay, get a bowl of warm water and a flannel, and let's get it cleaned up some. I'll go call Doctor Cooper and see if she can take a look at it this afternoon. And start thinking about where we're going to rehome it! You've already gotten your Uncle Daniel to take two of your rescues and I don't know anyone else at work that wants another one. What number is this, anyway?"

"Fourteen!"

"Fourteen," she muttered to herself as she began stroking the kittens head. "Who would have imagined ten years ago that I'd end up here?"

She snatched her mobile off the table and quickly managed to beg an appointment with the local veterinarian. After 8 years of having the Jones family drag strays through the office, Dr Cooper was used to getting last minute calls. She had developed a soft spot for Ms Jones and her motley band early on, and almost always found ways to help the four of them.

After hanging up with her vet, Hermione sent a quick text to her oldest son, letting the fourteen year old know they would likely not be home when he arrived from practice, and to not worry. By this time, Sara and Jeremy had both made it back to the kitchen.

"So, am I to get the story behind this one? Or did the fur ball magically appear on a sidewalk like the last four?"

The siblings exchanged looks, and Jeremy steadfastly kept his eyes on the kitten that he was cleaning. "He was crying, mom. And scared. And all alone. His mom must have left him."

She sighed, her heart aching a little. She didn't know if he truly knew what those words did to her, but it mattered very little. Every stray he brought home, with stories of abandonment, drove home that he was too young when his mother died to remember her now.

Hermione knew that her children loved her, and they truly meant it when they called her 'mom'. But she also knew that Aiden and Sara could remember at least a bit about their biological mother, having been four and three when she died. But Jeremy had been only a toddler, and though she made sure all three children had pictures and mementos of their mother, it was a fuzzy recollection for them at best. The fact that Hermione herself hadn't seen her cousin in almost a decade, and had never met the children before being told she was their sole guardian at age nineteen didn't help.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she noticed that, while cleaner, the kitten was still shivering. With a sigh, she drew her wand and cast a quick warming charm on the animal. Its little eyes closed, and it seemed to relax as the feeling of warmth and cleanliness finally began to calm it. Glancing at the kitchen doorway, she caught the eyes of the house patriarch. Crookshanks was now a very elderly half kneezle, but he was very much still the ruler of the younger charges. A couple of feet behind him, Rose and Martha sat like queens, tails neatly over toes.

"You've got a new roommate loves, at least for a little while. Let's make sure he's healthy, and you can let us know if he'll do."

Crookshanks sniffed and turned to walk away, bottle brush tail straight and proud. She grinned a bit at his behavior. He might be an old fuddy duddy, but he was one of only three friends she still had from her life in the wizarding world abroad.

She frowned. First thinking about when she got the kids, now thinking of everyone that had abandoned her just months later. Yes, she'd definitely be having some dreams tonight. She gave a brief thought to her potions lab in the basement, and dismissed the idea. Running to hide behind a dreamless sleep potion every time she grew maudlin wasn't going to solve anything.

She also didn't like using wizarding products or spells around the children if she could avoid it. They knew she was a witch, of course, and they'd lived at the school with her until she graduated, first at Hogwarts, and then at Durmstrang after Headmistress McGonagall expelled her. They also knew that the chances of them themselves being a witch or wizards were fairly low. But knowing that she was a Muggleborn, and that it could happen to them kept them hoping until their eleventh birthdays passed without invitation to the local branch of the American Academy.

Her mobile rang, startling the half asleep kitten Jeremy was now cuddling, and she quickly grabbed it and started towards the living room. She called behind her as she went, "Appointment at Doctor Coopers in one hour!"

Quickly glancing at the display, she rolled her eyes and answered her best friends call. "No, Daniel. Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait."

"But Hermione-"

"NO, Daniel. If you're calling me at this time of the afternoon, you have some sort of new project that you want me to drop everything to help you with. And I CAN'T right now. We have an appointment at Coopers in an hour."

There was silence for a couple of beats, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Was there a tree involved this time?"

"Isn't there always?"

"I really do need help on this translation, though. I can't seem to get a start on it, and I really think arithmancy is the answer. It could be the key to finding the lost city!"

"You've said that with the last three projects you've had. And I was just about to get started on the device Sam asked for help with. I've bumped her project back twice for your translations, and she's starting to get a bit stroppy. I can't do it again, you're just going to have to wait."

"But my projects are more important!"

"You want me to tell her that?"

There was a lull on the other end. "Can we negotiate?"

"Name your terms, Jackson, and we'll see."

"I'll come over after you get back from the vet. I'll help the kids with their homework while you get a start on Sam's doo-dad, and after the kids go to bed, we work on mine."

She debated for a minute. "Throw in dinner, and you've a deal. I doubt I'll have time when we get back, and I'm fairly terrified of what Aiden might try to make if I ask him. The 'chili-macaroni and cheese-frito-anchovy casserole' was a bit much last time."

"It couldn't have been THAT-"

"It had marmite in it, Daniel."

"I see your point. And it's a deal. I'll probably make it over before you get back from the vet. If you text me when you leave, I'll have tea ready when you get here."

"I knew there was a reason I put up with your insanity. Talk soon."

Hermione hung up, and started towards her room to change. "Get ready to go, sweet hearts, we leave in fifteen. And your Uncle Daniel will be over tonight."

She heard cheering coming from the kitchen. Closing the door to her bedroom, she let herself rest against it for a minute, letting the calm demeanor she showed her children slip. While she loved her life, she couldn't help wonder sometimes. Being a working mother, with a demanding and often dangerous job, and three quickly growing children left her little time to reflect. But it also left her little time to dwell. She rarely thought of her escape from Scotland. The friends that, while not turning their backs on her, had done nothing to help her. Having to figure out her life while nurturing three desolate young orphans. Leaving behind the bastard that had broken her heart, and caused her down fall. If Viktor hadn't offered his help, and used his influence on the headmaster at Durmstrang, she may never have finished school.

America had never occurred to her as an option until she was nearly done with her final year. Leaving Hogwarts, she'd only had three months left before she sat her NEWTS, and she HAD sat for both potions and DADA already. They'd offered to let anyone that had fought in the war take honorary O's in DADA, but she had wanted to get her grades based on her own merits. After completing her grades at Durmstrang, she had immediately been offered a position on the staff. That's when she really began thinking of her future.

Sweden was still too close to the UK for her. Of course, now that she was a graduate, there was nothing anyone could say or do to her. The perceived scandal that had given the Headmistress the power to try to destroy Hermione's life was gone. But the bitterness that she'd felt since her ejection from the school would not let her return. The fact that none of her friends was willing to stand up for her had cut more deeply than any hex, and with her parents gone, she felt no draw to move back. With the profit from the sales of her home as well as her cousin's house, the small savings for the children, and the award package from the ministry that came with her Order of Merlin, she had the ability to go wherever she wanted. With proper investment, she could probably have retired and never have to work again, but that wasn't the type of person she was.

It was also not the kind of message that she wanted to show the children. She wanted them to grow up to be hard working, and proud of their accomplishments. She'd seen too many children like Malfoy, giving the bare minimal effort needed because they knew they didn't have to succeed in anything.

And so it was, while learning to be a proper parent and wiping away tears, cuddling away nightmares, and kissing boo boos, she and Viktor had sat down and charted out her future. He had amassed a substantial amount of information on wizarding society all over the globe, and they meticulously combed through it.

The one thing that kept drawing her eye, however, was the American Academy in Colorado. It not only had a regular school for first though seventh years, but also a separate local establishment that offered advanced classes for graduates that wanted to get a leg up on their peers in their areas of study.

Colorado Springs was the home of not only the US Air Force Academy, but also of NORAD. To Hermione, it seemed like begging trouble to put such a large wizarding community so close to a muggle military installation, especially such a high profile group. The location puzzled her, until she wrote to the school to enquire about enrolling.

She received her answer a couple of days later. Not only was the military aware of the wizarding world, there were many witches and wizards employed by the various projects. The two worlds were not nearly as separate as they were in the UK. While not highly public knowledge, there were far more opportunities in America for the witch. One more exchange of letters made her decision for her.

Not only were they aware of who she was, and her part in the war, but they were more than happy to include her in the school and help her adjust to living in the US. They were also prepared to make special provisions for her in light of her new role as a mother and offer not only day care, but a personalized time table so she wouldn't have to be away from the children often. It was perfect for her, and she gratefully accepted the offer the very next day.

"Mom! Time to go!"

Hermione started, and quickly kicked off her work shoes and toed on some trainers. She exchanged her button down for a jumper, and pulled out her earrings. She pulled open the door, and quickly ran down the stairs.

"All right, my darlings. Let's see what's wrong with the little critter."


	2. It's Always a Blond

Two excited children jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked, a groggy kitten held carefully to a small chest. They ran into the house, followed at a more sedate pace by their tired mother. She could hear their voices running over each other in the kitchen, each trying to tell the tale to their uncle.

Aiden Jones was sat on a couch in the living room, and jumped up immediately to give his mother a hug. While all the children were affectionate, Aiden had always been a bit more clingy than his brother and sister. Hermione suspected that it was because he remembered a little more about the circumstances following his mother's death. It had taken almost a month for them to track down Hermione to give her custody of the children, and Aiden had been terrified of being separated from his siblings.

Giving her son the bear hug he wanted, she asked about his day. After a few minutes, the other children ran in, wanting to show off their newest addition. Hermione took the opportunity to slip away to the kitchen.

Daniel was standing at the counter, chopping something to be included in the pot simmering on the stove. Sauntering over to his side, she stole a piece of carrot before giving him a one armed hug.

"You know you're a lifesaver, right? It would have been take away if it'd just been the four of us."

"Keep that in mind when this project keeps you up until 3am. I wasn't kidding about thinking arithmancy would be the key, and I know how you get when you have a puzzle to solve."

"Better to be awake tonight anyway. I've been thinking too much again."

"Hogwarts?"

"How is it you always know? Yes, the whole bloody rotten bit of it. I just wish it didn't come up as often as it does. It's been ten years, and I'm far happier here than I would have been there anyway. Besides, neither of my best friends at school knew how to cook. Best of luck, really, you instead of them."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you there. I'm perfectly happy coming out as the better friend, even compared to those morons. But, as you're already in for some nightmares, I should warn you. There's a blond in the garden."

"How would that be conceived as bad?"

"She's not bad herself, but she does bring up memories."

"Quite. Excuse me for a bit, I should go see to my blond."

Hermione made her way to the sliding glass door that lead to the deck in the back yard. Quietly slipping through, she watched the blond woman poking through her rose bed.

"Any more nargles I'm going to have to worry about?"

A dreamy voice answered her. "No, but I think you have an infestation of snicklefigs. They're very cranky this time of year. But, they're quite good for your lawn, so I wouldn't try to move them."

"You are the specialist, Luna, so I'll yield to your expert advice."

Hermione made her way down the stairs and over to her friend. Luna straightened up long enough to give Hermione a startlingly strong hug, then pulled back and looked her up and down.

"You look tired. You've been working too hard."

"It's that time of year. How about you, are the Quibbler sales still up?"

"Yes, it's gotten more popular since we started having magical creatures write guest columns. Most people never thought to ask a vampire or a giant for their opinions on anything."

"As long as you're being careful, Luna. You and Viktor are the only friends I have over there, and I worry about both of you all the time. I can't exactly come to your rescue quickly from Middle America."

"Oh, they never threaten me. I think they can all tell I'm a kindred soul."

The two women moved back to the deck and took seats in the fading twilight.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, Luna, but you don't exactly visit without notice if there isn't a reason. Is something going on?"

"They're asking questions again."

Hermione sighed. It was no less than she'd expected. "I wish they'd just give up. It's been ten years, you'd think they'd move on by now."

**_October 2000_**

Moving to a completely new country with three small children had been very difficult. Viktor had come with her, and helped her set up her new house. He offered to stay and help out, but in the end, Hermione knew what that meant. She was very fond of Viktor, and loved him like a brother. But she wasn't interested in any sort of romance, and didn't want to risk the only friend she had left. He took it with good grace, and promised to come as quickly as he was able whenever she needed.

Two months after he left, she'd come home with the kids one day to find her wards disturbed. She'd quickly gotten the children down for naps, and warded their rooms. Then she prowled through her house, trying to find any sign of what had happened.

She had moved into the garden, when she heard a twig snap behind her. Spinning around, wand at the ready, her spell froze on her lips.

Luna Lovegood was bent over, her head almost directly in a bush. Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, not know the first thing to say. Luna straightened and looked at her.

"You have Nargles in your bushes. You really ought to have them seen to, they spread like bunnies. Or do bunnies spread like Nargles?"

"Luna, what are you DOING here?"

"Everyone back home is looking for you. There was some sort of scandal with the Headmistress, and everyone says that she expelled you for no reason and ran you out of Scotland. They all want you to come back. I thought you should know. I thought you might not WANT to come back, and you should have a choice before they descend on you like Cornish pixies."

"So they know I'm here?"

"Oh no, none of them have even thought about trying America. They all seem to think you're hiding somewhere in England. They know you graduated from Durmstrang, but Viktor Krum won't tell them anything."

"How did you find us?"

"My mother's sister taught at the Springs Academy. I have some friends on the staff, and I wrote asking if anyone had seen you. They told me that there were no Grangers enrolled, but they did have a Hermione Jones. I figured it was too much of a coincidence to not be you."

Hermione watched her for a minute, thinking. "Luna, are you going to tell them? Where I am, what I'm doing?"

Luna blinked at her, those big eyes of hers suspiciously calculating. "You were in love with him, weren't you? And he threw you over to save himself when the Headmistress turned on you?"

A wave of pain forced Hermione's eyes closed. When she'd fought it back down, she looked Luna straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I was, and he did. And not a soul in this world was willing to help me."

"I would have." Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. "No one ever sees me, and they don't know that I see everything. I knew what was going on. But by the time I found out about your expulsion, it was too late to do anything. You were already gone. So, no. I don't think I'll be telling anyone where you are. They don't deserve anything more than you're willing to give. But I would like something in return."

"Name your terms."

"I'd like to be able to visit. You thought I was mad in school, but you were never cruel to me, the way so many others were. I'd like to think we were almost friends."

"We are friends, Luna. And I'd like to see you as often as you'd like to come by." At this, two fat tears fell down her cheeks, and she felt a great relief in her chest. Someone was willing to help, cared, without preconditions. That was worth anything in the world.

A small noise came from the house. Almost anything in the world.

"Luna, would you like to meet my children?"

**_2008_**

Hermione contemplated Luna's worlds for a few minutes. Luna didn't say anything else, content to merely sit in the quiet and listen to the wildlife.

"Have they made any advancement in guessing where I am?"

"Well, they have branched out of Europe, but I doubt they'll make it this far any time soon. Add to it the fact that the project you're working with is top secret, and your clearance is so high, and I think you'll have a lot more protection. The government, especially the American government, doesn't like foreign agencies harassing its top operatives. Short of them making some sort of mental leap, and personally coming here and going house to house knocking on doors, I don't think they'll find you any time soon."

"Thank you for letting me know. Will you stay for dinner? Daniel's cooking, so at least we know it'll be edible."

Luna giggled. "I don't know, I quite liked the anchovy surprise that Aiden made."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's a reason Aiden adores you, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he's developed a crush on you."

"Oh, just think, a gorgeous younger man fancies me. Quite a departure from when I was in school."

The sliding door opened, and Sara squeezed out. "Aunt Luna!"

Luna accepted the lapful of wriggling teen with a laugh. "Hello, my little snorlack. What have you been doing since you last wrote me?"

"I'm starting French next term, and Uncle Daniel's going to help! And mom is letting me help with her brewing!"

"Is she now?" Luna cast a look over to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, she's the only one with the concentration to work with me. She's quite an accomplished brewer, too."

"It does help that her mother is a potions mistress."

Hermione's eyes turned dark. "That's an avenue I'd rather not go down. The work I do now is with my mastery in arithmancy. The brewing is just in my spare time."

Aware of the change in the conversation, she tried to regain the light feeling of before. "Sara, tell Aunt Luna about Uncle Jack letting you help on his motorcycle."

As the thirteen year old started her story, her mother got up and made her way back to the kitchen. The smells from the stove made her stomach rumble, and she quickly glanced in the pot.

"Should just be a few more minutes. Do you want some tea?"

"A glass of wine would be preferable. Luna's staying for dinner, that all right with you?"

"Of course, but it's your house. You can invite anyone you like."

"But you cooked. Hence, me asking."

He handed her the wine glass. "I'm guessing Luna had bad news?"

"They've started looking again. It makes me so frustrated! It's been ten years, surely they understand that I'd have come back by now if I wanted to."

"They miss you. I don't like it, or them, but I can understand it. If you up and disappeared on me, I'd be searching for you too."

"There's a difference, Daniel. If you'd been there when all of it happened, you'd have stood by me. For Godric's sake, you stand up for beings you've only just met if you think they're being mistreated. I have no doubt you would've been supportive of a nineteen year old new mother, no matter what the circumstances."

"You've got me there. But I'm here for you now. And so is the rest of the team. And everyone on base. And-"

"I get the point, but thank you. I just… it feels like it'll never be over. They'll never leave me alone. And I can never move on until I don't have to worry about it all the time."

Daniel moved to give her a hug. "We could just sic Teal'c and SG-3 on them. Between an overprotective Jaffa and a team of marines, they wouldn't stand a chance."

Hermione snorted into his shoulder. "Teal'c alone would leave puddles throughout the wizarding world. It's almost worth it just to watch. Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem. All right, let's get the kids fed so we can get on with work."

Dinner was, as always, an animated affair. Luna and Hermione caught up on different news in the various wizarding communities, and the children regaled Daniel with their exploits at school. Finally, Luna made her goodbyes with promises to visit soon, and the kids moved to the living room with Daniel to work on homework. Hermione forced herself to concentrate on Sam's newest device.

She made a surprising amount of headway in the calculations for deciphering the use of the device before hitting a wall. She would need access to the inside of the device in order to continue, and she didn't dare try to do any of that outside of a containment unit. She organized her notes to deliver to Sam in the morning, and felt a little bit of the guilt at shelving so many of Sam's projects ease.

It wasn't that she didn't have as much interest in Sam's work as she did Daniel's, it just seemed that his ended up being more time sensitive. It was hard to keep from pushing the technological devices aside when one of Daniel's translations could literally save a planet from being destroyed in a matter of hours, or keep an entire population from going to war.

There was also the fact that Sam was quite brilliant, but had trouble seeing things from another perspective if she thought she was right. There had been a handful of times in the past where they'd butted heads, and while Hermione had ended up being correct, Sam had refused to even consider that her own work could be wrong. It made Hermione less inclined to try sometimes. Daniel was always willing to at least hear her out, even if he thought she was insane.

She sighed. She loved her work, she truly did, but tonight her heart wasn't really in it. She could go for months without thinking of the world back in the UK, the past she dreaded lingering over, and then something would send it to the forefront of her brain. For so many things to do so at once… it unnerved her. She didn't really think she could hide from the past forever, but she had no interest in it any more. It was over, done with, and aside from Luna and Viktor, it was something she wanted out of her life entirely.

The noise from the living room increased, and then her children tromped into the kitchen to give her a good night hug and kiss. She was very strict on bedtimes, but once the children went to their rooms, she didn't enforce actually getting into bed by a certain time. She knew that Aiden stayed up playing video games, Sara read until she fell asleep, and Jeremy played with whichever animal snuck in his room with him. As long as they were reasonable about it, and their grades didn't suffer, she left them that bit of autonomy.

Daniel came in next, and topped off both their wine glasses before sitting down across from her with his briefcase and laptop. "How did it go with Sam's doo-hickey?"

"You know, you sound more like Jack every day when you say things like that? And it went surprisingly well. I've done as much as I can without getting at the inside of it, and I imagine Sam will want to do that tomorrow. So, what is so important that the great Doctor Jackson was willing to cook dinner for my brood of malcontents to win my assistance?"

He grinned. "Oh, I think you'll like this one."

He slid a couple of enlarged photographs across the table. "This is from P3X-732. Check out the inscription on the three sides."

Hermione snagged one of the photos and looked at it. Then she turned it ninety degrees and looked at it again. Her eyebrows rose, and she grabbed another picture.

"Daniel, this looks… how many languages are there?"

"Twelve, from what I've seen."

"I recognize the Greek, and the Asgard. Is that Ancient on the other side?"

He grinned and nodded at her.

"So that means… It's a key. How many of the other languages do you recognize?"

"Only two of the others."

"This was found in the temple on '732? The one you were ranting about last week?"

"I wasn't ranting, I was… okay I was ranting. But YES, that's why I wanted to go there so badly. And SG-14 only took the bare minimum of photos. There could be more."

Hermione looked staggered. "You know what this means. It's a key. A Rosetta Stone. This could be the key to translating every language ever found in time and space. EVERY language. That we could ever find."

Daniel was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement.

"Right then. I'll get the coffee maker going, you get every piece of information you have on that table. And I'll start writing up a request for SG-13 to go back to that planet."

"We don't have an SG-13. They thought it was superstitious."

"Oh, it was. But not if you're going with a witch. Because if you think you're going back to that temple without me, you're bloody mad!"

/P


	3. Her Past

She had hoped that with the discovery of a decoder on 732 her dreams would be on the mission and the discoveries that could follow. When she finally sent Daniel home at one in the morning and turned in herself, after a check and a kiss on each of her children, she had thought her mind would give her some peace.

She was wrong.

It was almost strange, after all these years. It was like watching it in a pensieve instead of a memory. She assumed it was her own minds way of compartmentalizing the situation, examining it from every angle as she did her own work.

It was that damned hallway. If she should ever set foot back on school property, she was leveling that hallway for all the years it had tortured her.

She'd been coming back into the school after watching the sunrise. The children were asleep in her quarters, a house elf assigned to them that would alert her when they woke. After all the upheavals she'd had in her life in the last few years, the sun rising over the grounds was the only thing that helped her keep her mind clear as she went through her day.

After the war, the seventh year students had been given the option of finishing out their last year and graduating properly. Many of the students had chosen to redo their years as it was, with little knowledge being imparted during the reign of Voldemort and Snape as Headmaster. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all agreed to go back, under the condition of sitting their NEWTS in DADA, and in Hermione's case, potions as well. The ministry had offered to give the three honorary diplomas anyway, but all three wanted to have some sense of normalcy back.

Normalcy for Harry and Ron came with being back in potions class with Snape. He had managed to survive the attack in the Shack, and after Harry had vehemently protested his plight, he was given a full pardon and an Order of Merlin. Instead of taking the position of headmaster, he returned to teaching his particular field.

Hermione had passed her potions NEWT with a full O, and so approached the Professor with the idea to become his apprentice, and become a Potions Mistress in her own right. It had taken a great amount of persuasion, and the reminder that his survival had something to do with the antivenin and blood replenisher she herself had forced on him before they left him in the Shack to get him to concede.

He had treated her much the same way he did his students, up until an incident two months into her apprenticeship. They'd been working on a volatile potion, her chopping and he bent over the brew, when she'd glanced up and seen the drama that could unfold.

"Severus, FREEZE!"

He did, to her amazement, and she stood, brushing her hands on her apron as she went.

"Woman, this brew is timed, it must-"

"Your hair is about to dip into the cauldron. Hold still."

She gathered his hair in her hands, twisting it at the back of his head. "Right, finish what needs doing."

He did, stirring the correct number before adding the next ingredient. She followed along with him, careful not to let her hand pull his hair as he moved. Finally, the last ingredient was added, and they were able to step back. She released his hair, and took another step away.

"You may want to try tying it back. I've experience enough with my hair trying to escape into my potions."

It wasn't much, but it was a start. That beginning opened up into a friendship. And that's what ended up as the worst bit. The part she never got over. They were friends. Everyone that turned on her. That didn't stand up, that let her fall. They were friends.

A month later, they were lovers. They'd both been scorned and hurt, ironically both by red heads, and they found solace in each other. She'd thought it was love. She never knew what he thought.

Two months later, and she was guardian to three small, lost children. She'd negotiated with the Headmistress ("Call me Minerva, my girl, I'm here to help you."), and the children were kept with her in her private rooms.

Then, that damned morning. Coming in from watching the sunrise. Feeling calm, and at peace. Turning towards her rooms, only to face a furious Headmistress.

"I allow you these luxuries, and this is how you repay me? You whore."

Hermione had been shocked. "Minerva, what-"

She took one slap in the face, before she recalled her training and pulled her wand, falling into a defensive stance. "What exactly are you accusing me of? You know the children I now call mine are not of my own body. You yourself agreed lodging them here."

"I'm not talking about those bastard children you now care for. I'm speaking of the indecencies being carried out within the school grounds."

Her wand trained on the Headmistress, she tried to calm herself. "You'll have to explain yourself a little more plainly, Madame, as my children are about to wake, and I would like to be there."

"You. And Him." McGonagall turned at that point, and Hermione saw Snape leaning against the corridor. "It's a scandal, that's what it is. A teacher and a student."

"I am of age, two years past in fact, and I sat my potions test. I am no longer his student, and haven't been in two years. If that is your complaint, Madame, you have little leverage."

"You are still a student here. And he is a Professor. And I will see you expelled for this."

"Ex-", her breathe caught. She saw the hate in the Headmistresses eyes, and turned her own towards her lover. She reached out one hand to him.

"I do not know what you suppose I shall do, Miss Granger. But it will not forward your career."

Hermione stood for a moment, gaze shifting between the two. She heard more than saw the students filling the hallway, going towards breakfast and faltering. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron.

"So. You think to expel me for this."

"For the next year, yes. After that, if you are properly penitent, we shall see. You are forbidden on the grounds, and none of your friends shall be able to bring you hence."

"And next year. You think I'll come back then."

"Once the year expulsion has ended, I think you'll come to your senses, yes. Until then, I am overseeing the sale of your cousin's house. Collect enough clothing and such for the children, and we will discuss matters in twelve months' time."

That was the deciding factor for Hermione. "No."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean NO."

She shook her head once. "That house is all that they have left of their mother. There may be things that are of value that one trip and a visiting estate can't find.

"Moreover, you have no hold on me. My children and their home are not up to the debate of my head of house. I am of age, these are my children now, and you have no power over me. You can do what you like to my educational career, but you cannot do anything to us out side of that."

Hermione stopped. She could feel her magic raging as she wanted to hex everyone. "Also, I shall not return here. What sense does it make, you expelling me, but rewarding me with returning next year? Oh, but I can surmise. The Headmistress wants all three of the Gryffindor Trio to graduate here. To have one leave in shame would be a blemish on your new position, wouldn't it? Well, I won't. And I don't imagine I'll stand alone."

She turned, casting her eyes on everyone in the hallway. One by one, each dropped their eyes. Even her best friends. "Not a one of you? Not one will stand with me? This is NOTHING. Do you really think it the end? We stood against the Dark Lord, you can't say a word for me against a single witch?"

There wasn't a movement. Not from her best friends. Not from her lover. Not a single voice for her.

"Very well. My children and I will leave. You'll regret this, in the end. And don't look for sympathy from me. In fact, don't look for me. We'll do better without you. We'll do more than that. We'll live our lives and be happy, and the rest of you can live knowing that."

With that, she fled to her rooms, thanked the house elf watching her children, and collected their things. It was testament to her that in the hour it took to get the kids ready and pack, no one checked on them. She then shrunk and owled her things, picked up Jeremy, and had Sara and Aiden hold on to her pockets, and flooed to the one safe place she knew.

"Hermione's Parent's House"


	4. Their Present

It was an exhausted Hermione that stumbled into her office the next morning. Being so many floors underground didn't help wake her any, the concrete walls and artificial lighting had a tendency to make her sleepy in the best of circumstances. After hanging her coat and setting her laptop and notes on her desk, she made her way another floor down to Sam's lab to turn over her findings. The lab seemed empty when she arrived, but experience had taught her to be more thorough with her search.

Sure enough, she found the taller woman half twisted under a machine on the floor. "Sam? Everything all right under there? Haven't had some sort of tragic space time event again have you?"

There were a few bangs, followed by some mumbled swearing, and Sam scooted out from under the machine. She blinked a few times before settling her eyes on Hermione.

"Hey there, didn't hear you come in! No, everything's fine, I'm just trying to reverse engineer the power coupling on… you don't really want to know, do you?"

"Well, I don't mind if you want to tell me. I'm not like Jack and the rest, I actually do know what you're talking about. But it wasn't what I came down for. Up to you, really."

Sam smiled. "It's nice having someone else that's sciencey to talk to sometimes. But I imagine you have plenty on your plate already. You look like you didn't sleep much last night."

"That obvious, is it?" Hermione grimaced. "Not a lot, no. I did as much as I could on your device from 376, and then Daniel had me help with one of his projects until about one. And I had a surprise out of town visit."

Hermione could tell that Sam was burning to demand the data for her project, but it was proof of how good a friend she really was that her next question was for Hermione herself. "Out of town visitor? I imagine that didn't bring up any good memories. Was it Luna? I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Yes, it was Luna, and no, it wasn't that bad. Just memories and I have more experience than most in dealing with them. I'll be all right. It didn't help that Sara locked herself in the main bathroom for an hour this morning. The boys were ready to take a crowbar to it. I let them use my private bath to get ready, but they don't seem to understand that Sara is getting to that age where she needs girly time to get ready in the mornings. I seemed to have skipped that step, so it was a surprise to me too. Rooming at school with four other girls soon disabused me of that."

Sam laughed. "I skipped that stage too, and I don't envy you that part of the next five or so years. Having two prepubescent boys in the house will make things interesting as well."

Hermione shook her head quickly, as if trying to dislodge the thought. "Not thinking about it, not thinking about it. I already had to have the talk with all three of them, I don't want to know what sort of things they're getting up to behind locked doors. And with that in mind, I am officially changing the subject. Here's the data I was able to pull last night. I don't think I can do anything else until you have the device open."

"That's where I got stuck too. Sadly, I don't think the General will be willing to sign off on it until after the current projects are completed." Sam took the folder with Hermione's notes. Looking over them quickly, she began nodding. "Everything looks like it lines up with my own data. I think once we get into it, between the two of us we can get it sussed out pretty quickly. May be a couple months, though."

"That'll work for me. I've a backload of projects the size of a hippogriff in my office, and it'll take a while to get that sorted."

"I'm going to assume that a hippogriff is pretty big. Thanks for taking a look at it anyway, I know you're busy. And if you don't mind a suggestion, you might want to swing by Daniel's office and steal some coffee. He has the good stuff, and you look like you could use it."

"That's a dangerous notion. The coffee of course would be for the good. But I never get out of that office promptly, and usually end up entangled in his projects for at least a few hours when I stop by. And Jack and I have to leave by one this afternoon, Aiden has a hockey game."

Sam laughed. "So go grab some coffee, and site the need to talk to Jack about the game as an excuse to get out of there. You know Daniel would never keep you if it meant taking something from the kids."

"You'd have done well in Slytherin, Sam. Ten points. Oh, Jack was talking about putting a team day together at mine in a couple of weeks, if you're interested. I think he's just jealous of my grill, but I'll take whatever excuse I need to get you lot over to run the kids ragged and cook for me."

"I'm in, definitely. Just let me know when!"

"I shall. Thanks Sam, let me know if you have questions about my notes."

Making her way to the elevator, Hermione smirked to herself. Daniel and Jack were never shy about inviting themselves over on a whim, but Sam and Teal'c needed an actual invitation to make their way to her house, no matter how much they loved the kids and wanted to spend time with them. She considered herself very lucky to have such loyal friends to not only place her trust, but who in turn loved her kids and wanted them to grow up with good role models. She couldn't have asked for better than SG-1 if she tried.

Turning a corner, she almost ran head first into Sergeant Siler. Quickly backing up, the reason became immediately apparent. He was holding a bloodied towel to his nose, eyes watering furiously.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I can't see much."

"Yes, I can see that, Sergeant. What happened?"

"I think my nose is broken."

"Could you move your towel for just a moment, please? Hold it under your chin so you don't get blood on your shirt."

She peered up at his nose as soon as it was visible. "Oh yes, it does appear broken. Hold still just a bit longer." Her wand was quickly released, and she aimed it at Siler's face. "_Episkey_."

There was a crack, and Siler's nose went back to its usual condition. He gingerly reached up to feel it.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. I wasn't looking forward to another visit in the infirmary, the nurses have threatened to put a nameplate for me on one of the beds."

"It's not a problem at all, Sylvester. Just try to be more careful, none of us like seeing you hurt."

After thanking her again, they both continued on. As she approached Daniel's office, the open door let the sounds of an argument out into the hallway. She slowed her pace, internally debating on the wisdom of entering whatever fight was going on. It was the heartfelt shout of, "For crying out loud!" that finally moved her to the doorway.

She leaned on the frame and watched, amused, as Jack O'Neill waved his arms in a way that she supposed he thought was furthering his point. Daniel looked singularly unimpressed.

"Children? If you can't learn to get along, I'm going to have to separate you. And no TV for a week."

Jack rushed over to her, immediately seeing an ally. He slung an arm around her shoulder, and pointed at Daniel. "HE won't come out with me this weekend. Keeps saying he has too much work to do. And it's the WEEKEND. And I'm his BOSS. And he needs to get away from work for a while, he's too tense. Don't you think he's too tense? He needs time off."

She glanced from one man to the other. At the eyebrow Daniel raised, she figured out the problem. "What is it exactly that you're planning on doing this weekend, Jack? Fishing? Watching movies? Jell-O wrestling?"

"You wound me! Nothing like that, I gave up trying to get him to do anything normal years ago."

"What then?"

Jack turned away, coughed, and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't quite hear that." More mumbling came from the man next to her.

"I'm sure I must not be hearing you correctly, because it sounds like you just said 'laser tag tournament'."

Jack exploded in gestures again. "It'd be fun! He just doesn't like having fun!"

"It'd be fun to you, not him. If he's dead set on not going, why not take Teal'c?"

Jack rubbed one hand on the back of his neck. "Teal'c says it's stupid."

"Our eloquent Jaffa said it was 'stupid'?"

"No, he said something about it being of little valor when we cannot truly be victorious over our foes, or something. But I wanna go, and no one else will!"

"What about Lou Ferretti?"

"Wife wants to do some sort of couples thing."

"Walter Harriman?"

"He's too little to use as cover."

She glared at him. "Cover? You mean shield so you don't get hit. Git. Okay, deal with the tiny issue, and ask Sara Jones."

Jack's mouth opened to argue, and slowly closed as the idea took hold. "You'd let her play?"

"I let her get greasy building motorcycles with you and Sam, why wouldn't I let her play a game designed for children? Besides, she loves those sorts of competitions."

Jack grinned. "Sara's vicious. Those idiots wouldn't stand a chance. Oh, this is good." He rubbed his hands together in glee.

"I'd be careful though. They've been teaching archery at her school, and she's a natural marksman. She also has a tendency when playing with Nerf guns to aim at anything moving. She may go for total domination. "

The grin faded. "You don't think she'd really shoot me, do you?"

"Well, I've shot you, and with a real gun. And she is my daughter."

"Those were extenuating circumstances, though."

"It was just a warning, Jack. Now, Daniel and I have work to do if you and I are going to make it to Aiden's game. You remember he has a game, right?"

Jack looked affronted. "I'm the one that taught the kid how to play hockey, of course I remember he has a game. I'll swing by your office… Daniel's office to pick you up at quarter till."

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. Then she turned to her archaeologist. "Please tell me you have the good stuff."

He held out a mug of fresh coffee to her. "I'm wounded that you doubt me."

"All right, let's see what we can get done before he gets back."

Hermione's SUV pulled up in front of her house at ten till five. The ride home had been filled with talk of victory and strategy between Aiden and Jack, with Hermione occasionally chiming in. If someone had told her when she was in school that she'd actually enjoy watching a sport, she'd have had them sent to Madam Pomphrey post haste. She supposed that having a son that was so excited about the subject made it different. She had to concede that she'd also had far more fun at the first live game the team had dragged her to than she thought she would.

As she parked the vehicle, she noticed that Daniel hadn't made it over yet. Then her heart stopped for a second. Her two youngest children were sitting on the stoop, holding hands. She almost flew out of the car in her haste to get to them.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Sara and Jeremy clung to her and buried their faces in her sides. "It was there when we got home," Sara mumbled.

"What was there? Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara lifted a shaking finger, and pointed towards the front door. Sitting on the hedge next to her porch was an owl.

She felt Aiden's arms come around her and his siblings, and could tell Jack was standing just to the side of her. She squeezed the children a little harder for a minute.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" Jack asked in a quiet voice. She had no doubt that he'd quite happily shoot the damned bird if it meant getting rid of a threat to her family. She shook her head.

"No. Just stay here with the children while I see what it wants. If I don't get the letter, whoever sent it will just send more. Better to find out what they want and get it over with."

She gently disentangled the children, and slowly made her way up to her front gate. The whole thing was infuriating. She'd never had to be scared of approaching her own home before, and she silently promised that whoever made her feel this way would suffer for it.

Crossing through the gate and down the short walk to the door, she kept her eyes firmly on the owl. The American Ministry had her on a list of people in non wizarding neighborhoods, and would call or text before owling her. Luna and Viktor knew better, and had her on their floo systems for emergencies. Whatever this was, it wasn't something good.

The owl took flight when she neared it, and dropped a letter at her feet. Retrieving it, she studied the missive, noticing that she didn't recognize the handwriting. The front read 'Miss Hermione Jones nee Granger'. She turned it over, and the world went fuzzy for a moment.

Stamped onto the back to seal the letter shut was the Malfoy coat of arms.


	5. Forging Bonds

**2004**

Hermione had her reservations at working at the SGC, but she hadn't realized that it would be quite so hard to fit in. She knew that most of the staff hadn't known about the wizarding world until she had been hired, and a most of them avoided her as though she would turn the lot of them into frogs. Only General Hammond and Doctor Frasier had been anything close to friendly; the rest of them would literally turn and run if they saw her.

Today's debriefing with SG1 looked to be more of the same. Doctor Jackson was polite but standoffish. Colonel O'Neill looked at her with outright distrust. Captain Carter constantly looked like she wanted to plug Hermione in a lab somewhere and experiment on her. And Teal'c rarely said more than a word at a time to her. While the job description on paper looked ideal for herself and the kids, she was having more than a few second thoughts.

Watching the slideshow Doctor Jackson was presenting, her thoughts slid a little further towards depression. She'd known it wouldn't be easy starting a new life with so few friends and trusted allies, but no one here was willing to give her even a chance. She sat in on mission briefings and debriefings, offered opinions that went ignored, and was turned down flatly when she offered assistance to anyone. Maybe it was time to give up. She still had an offer of a position at Durmstrang, and even an offer at the Springs Academy to do experimental research in their arithmancy department. She'd just thought…

She could at least admit it to herself. She was used to the war. She was used to being in danger, to having to think on her feet, to being the one that came up with the curve ball solution that saved the day. While she couldn't be that person anymore since becoming a mother, she could still help the people that were. But those people wouldn't give her a chance.

She didn't hear the General dismiss the debriefing, but at the shuffle of everyone else and their starting to stand, she quickly gathered her things and dashed out the door. She made her way towards the elevator to head to her office and her conciliatory chocolate she had hidden in her desk. She'd almost made it when she heard her name called.

"Hermione!"

Turning swiftly, she found Colonel O'Neill bearing down on her, with Doctor Jackson on his heels. He barely slowed as he approached, and she found herself taking a step back, fingers twitching towards her wand.

"I knew we couldn't trust you."

"I beg your pardon? I'm not the one that just came close to trampling a woman in a hallway."

"I called your name four times. Four times, Miss Jones. And you didn't respond with so much as a twitch. Your name isn't Jones, is it?"

"That, sir, is none of your business."

"I'm the second in command of this base, that MAKES it my business."

"The General has my full records and is approving enough of them to hire me. If you truly have a problem, I suggest you address it with him."

"I'm addressing it with you."

"Now Jack-"

"Can it, Daniel. I'm tired of not getting any answers. You're going to spill, now. Who do you work for?"

The intercom took that moment to screech into life. "Hermione Jones, please come to the infirmary."

Hermione took off for the elevators at a dead run, slamming the correct button as soon as she was clear of the doors. Jack and Daniel skidded in with her before they closed.

"You're not running from this conversation."

Everything that had happened in the last five years hit a boiling point. Jack would later recall that it was the day they figured out to never screw with Hermione.

"You know what, Colonel? Fuck you. To hell with you, and this job, and the whole damned lot of you. I have seen things, the depths of depravity that people are capable of, and I thought I could help make sure it didn't happen again. But you know what? You don't deserve my help. If you think I'm scared of you, you are sorely mistaken. I've faced down things that would make you piss yourself in fear and I've won. And I've learned since then that there are far more important things than being right all the time."

She forced a bitter laugh. "The Gryffindor Know-It-All finally learned she doesn't have to be right. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to the infirmary. And then I'm leaving. You'll have my resignation first thing in the morning. Now get. Out. Of. My. Face."

The elevator doors opened, and Hermione stormed out, face blazing fury. Jack and Daniel followed her, trying not to look cowed. She stopped in front of the doors, and before their eyes the fury disappeared from her face and a look of calm replaced it. They realized that it was the look she always had when she was around anyone on base.

As the doors were pushed open, a howling could be heard from within. Rushing to see what the problem was, they watched as the young woman walked straight to a bed containing a small girl.

"Sara, love, what happened?"

The child launched herself off the bed, clinging to Hermione's neck. "The boy pushed me, mom, he was being mean to Jeremy and I told him not to and he pushed me and I fell and I hit my head and my tooth BROKE!"

Across the infirmary, an answering voice came across petulantly. "She's stupid, and she bit me."

Looking at the child glaring at Sara, Hermione asked the boy's mother, "How old is your son?"

"He's twelve, and your girl's a menace. The whole bunch of you should be thrown out."

"He's twelve, and he attacked my seven year old daughter? Your son is easily three times her size, and SHE is the menace?" She looked down into tearful eyes. "Did you bite him before or after he pushed you?"

"After, cause it hurt my tooth more."

"Good. And if someone does something like that again, you do whatever you need to." She turned to the teacher standing away from the brawl. "If this is the kind of after school care this facility offers to its employees, I'm very glad to withdraw my children from it. You should be lucky that I'm not filing criminal charges."

A tug on her sleeve had her looking down again. "She put Aiden and Jeremy in time out 'cause they wanted to come with me."

The fury in Hermione's eyes came back full blast. The teacher didn't know what hit her. "Go and get my sons. Now. If you take more than ten minutes, forget it and start running. You will pay for it. And I don't make idle threats. Go."

She sat on the bed and pulled Sara onto her lap. The child's sobs soon turned into sniffles, and she started to doze.

"Miss Jones… I want to extend an apology-"

The colonel's voice was cut off as Hermione snarled, "Save it, I don't care anymore. Considering her mother had about the same treatment from a bully not five minutes ago, I'm not surprised that it's condoned in the children's facility. None of us deserve it, and we're all leaving. I'll put up with a lot, sir, but not threats towards my children."

Sara had woken at the conversation, and Hermione hadn't noticed Daniel coming around in front of them. He crouched down to look Sara in the eye. "Hi, there. It's Sara, isn't it?"

The child nodded slightly, fingers still clutched in her mother's shirt.

"I'm Daniel. I work with your mom." He ignored Hermione's snort at that. "Are all the kids mean like that at the after school care?"

"Mostly. Donald isn't bad, and Theresa's okay. But all the rest of the kids think we're weird because we talk funny. Except we don't talk funny, they do. But they don't like us."

"You know, when I was a kid I moved all over the place. I lived in Egypt for a while, and they all sounded different too. I thought it was neat. Then I came back to America and moved around a lot here too. I got to learn all different kinds of ways people talk. You know, even though we all speak English, there's lots of different ways to make it sound."

"But we're FROM England. Why does everyone think we're wrong if we're from where it came from?"

"A lot of people think that everything different is bad. They get scared of new things, and they act mean about it. But if everything was the same, it'd get pretty boring, wouldn't it?"

Sara nodded. A few seconds later, the infirmary doors opened, and her brothers came barreling through.

"Sara!"

"Sars!"

"Are you okay? That big kid was so MEAN!"

"Mom, the big kid was bein' mean to me, and Sara tried to make him stop, and he was mean to her!"

Hermione shushed them as they crowded up to the bed. "I know, darlings, it's okay, Sara isn't in trouble. And I'm pulling all of you from that care, you don't have to go any more."

Jack had walked around to stand behind Daniel at that point. "Miss Jones-"he hesitated at the glare she threw, but continued, "The SGC offers an apology on your behalf and that of your children. We can assure you that all necessary measures will be taken to ensure it won't happen again."

His voice lowered. "Please don't feel like you need to resign. I was a jerk, and I'll make sure the rest of the facility is more accommodating to you."

Aiden and Jeremy had climbed up on the bed by then, and were leaning against their mom. "We don't need a hand out, Colonel. I took this job for the reasons I stated earlier. We not only have the resources to start somewhere else, but no lack of options."

"And I was as bad as that kid that picked on your girl. Daniel's right, just because something is different doesn't mean it's bad. It's just a new way of thinking."

Hermione considered him for a very long time. "If I agree to stay, there's one thing that you'd best remember, Colonel."

"Call me Jack, and what is that?"

"My daughter learned to fight from her mother. If she can do that to twelve year old, imagine what will happen if you cross me."

She stood to leave, Sara cradled in her arms. Before she turned, she regarded the two men. "Jones is their last name. Easier to change mine to theirs than the other way around. I've only had four years to get used to it, so I'll ask you not to judge me. I've had more important things to do."

**2008**

"No. No way. Not going to happen. Not ever. Not never ever. Nope. Nada. Daniel, throw in every other 'no' you have from the 27 languages you know."

Daniel and Hermione sat at her kitchen table, Jack pacing around them, with the letter from Malfoy on the table between them. Hermione had dropped it there after reading it, and was not inclined to pick it up again. She'd known someone from the wizarding world would find her eventually, but this was not what she expected.

_Miss Hermione Jones-_

_Recent changes in politics in the ministry have brought some older wizarding statutes to light. I have found several that may have an impact on you. You of course have never known, but I have kept track of your whereabouts for the last few years in case of emergency. As my son owes you a life debt, I would like the opportunity to full fill it. Please meet me at the Cave of Winds three days hence at seven o'clock in the evening. I will explain further._

_Cordially-_

_Lucius Malfoy._

"There is no way you are going to a mountaintop rendezvous with a guy that, you admit, has already tried to kill you several times. Nu-uh. Not going to happen."

"Jack, would you calm down. Yes, Malfoy tried to kill me. He's a movie worthy bad guy. But I can't not go. He knows where I am, he could show up here at any time."

"Hermione, I'm not risking you. You're family, and I'm not sending family out to a shadowy meeting with a murderer."

"I AM going, but who said I was going alone?"

That deflated him some. "Explain."

"It's easy enough. The kids go stay at Janet's house with Sam and Luna. I get Viktor here and he, you, Teal'c, and, oh, say SG-12 stake out the meet, and Daniel and I meet Malfoy. Everyone is covered, both by wizards and SGC, I can find out what the hell he wants, and if he moves in slightly the wrong way-"

"Teal'c shoots him and the rest of us get the leftovers."

"And there's not a single hair on my head at risk. There was a reason I was good at strategy during the war, Jack. I have children to protect now. I'm not risking them losing their mother twice, but I also refuse to live in fear of a swot like Malfoy."

Jack leaned down to hug her, and ended up picking her up and swinging her around. "You're devious, woman. I like it. Okay, I'm going to get the ball rolling on the SGC side first thing in the morning. I also think we should set up a surveillance team on the house."

"No."

"Hermione-"

"No, Jack. The wards on my house are enough. It'd take him days to get through them, and I'd know as soon as he started. If you want to send a driver to take the kids to school and back, I'll agree to that. And I think I should work from home for the next few days, just in case. But I don't want to alarm the kids, and a big black van parked across the street would do it. They aren't stupid, they'd figure it out."

"I'll agree to those terms if Daniel stays here too. The kids would assume you're working on a project."

"Which we would be. What about it, Daniel? Want to grab the files for 732 and spend the next three days doing nothing but research?"

"I get you and your arithmancy skills all to myself for three whole days? I'll go chuck my stuff in the guest bedroom."

"There we are, then. Sorted."


	6. On the Mountain Side

There was one day in her sixth year that she couldn't get out of her head the entire time she was at Durmstrang. While studying for classes and learning to be a mother consumed most of her time, the long nights she lay awake seemed to be allotted for trying to sort the jumbled pieces of her life into some sort of order. She couldn't make a lot of sense out of what had happened in the last few months, but that one day eventually made her come to an understanding of sorts.

It was not long after the Slughorn Christmas party. The months of watching "Won-won" try to shove his tongue down Lavender Brown's throat had been the impetus behind her inviting Cormac to go with her to the party. That in and of itself had been a disaster, but it had also made her begin to think in a way she didn't entirely like.

She'd been lonely. Harry was busy with Dumbledore, and she and Ron had been on the outs almost since the beginning of term. No one needed help with their essays, no one asked for additional tutoring. The few times she'd sought out Neville or Ginny, they'd been too busy with their own lives to have any time for her. Then she really started thinking about being so alone. They couldn't spare half an hour to speak to her? Did she really have no value to her friends unless she was helping them study? Was her involvement in their lives limited to "Can I copy your potions essay, I had late Quidditch practice?"

She spent hours that day, sitting out by the lake in the snow. When she finally made it back to the common room, face almost completely frozen after her warming charms had failed, no one had even noticed she was gone.

That day came back to her every night. It explained a lot, the people she called 'friends' not helping her. She finally had to conclude that she had been right that very cold day. The bookworm was of no more use. The threat to their own lives, their own futures was too much of a risk to them. She wasn't worth it.

Her head jiggled against the window of the SUV as Daniel executed another hairpin turn, shaking her from her thoughts. There was no point to them. The whole thing was done with long ago, and she wasn't going to dwell. Besides, her place in the SGC was better. She knew that they all respected her. Most of them even genuinely liked her, and not because she was a valuable resource. They liked her because, after Jack had given them hell about being rude to her, they got to know the person that she actually was.

The real her, the one that loved to argue about the latest science articles with the tech department. The her that commiserated with the anthropologists about being picked on for being 'geeks'. The her that snuck into the infirmary when there was a lull to share coffee and chocolate with Janet and the nursing staff and discuss the pros and cons of Sargent Miller's backside. The mother that shared tips and toys with parents both older and younger. The single woman that tried to date, but couldn't get past the fact that her job was confidential. The tomboy that was just as happy helping Siler work on tatty pipes as helping her son pull kittens out of trees.

She would also go through the whole heartbreaking ordeal again if it meant getting the family that she had out of it. She had her troublesome but well-meaning children, along with their troublesome but well-meaning aunts and uncles. The place that she'd created for herself both in Colorado and in SG-1 was worth it. Seeing her children as happy as they were was worth it. Being so happy herself was worth it.

So Lucius bloody Malfoy had better have a damned good reason for upsetting that, or he was going to end up a stain on that mountain.

"Knut for your thoughts," Daniel said, breaking the silence they'd been driving in.

"I should have never taught you wizarding currency. You and Jack only say that because you think it sounds dirty."

"It DOES sound dirty. The sentiment was valid, though. I can feel you thinking from over here."

Hermione sighed. "Nothing I haven't said before. I just want them all to go away. I don't want to go back. I love my life, I love everything about my life, and they don't have a part in it anymore. Nothing they say or do is going to change that."

"Well, if they end up sniping this Malfoy guy, it might finally get that message across."

"You've never even met the wanker, why do you already hate him so much?"

Daniel glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back on the road. "He's a threat. I don't like people that threaten my family. Also, I've seen your arm."

She automatically rubbed said arm against her leg. "I didn't think you remembered that. We were all pretty drunk when I told you about it."

"It was the first time you told us anything more detailed about the war, and what you went through. Of course I remembered. And correct me if I'm wrong, but that scar came from that bastard's drawing room."

"I'd rather not think about it at the moment, if it's all the same. And keep your eyes on the road, it's making me nervous."

"Why did you agree to a mountaintop meeting when you're so scared of heights?"

"I'm not scared of heights. I'm scared of falling; there's a difference. It's why I've never excelled at flying. And why you have to drive right now."

"Well, you can stop worrying. We're here."

The SUV came to a wide parking lot turnoff. Daniel parked, and they both got out of the car, moving to the center of the lot. They stood, a few feet apart, visibly calm to anyone that didn't know them. After having been in several tough negotiating spots together, and a few imprisonments, they had nonchalant down to an art.

There was a crack of apparition, and Hermione felt her stomach flip at the sight of the wizard in immaculate robes.

"Malfoy."

"Miss Jones. I'm delighted that you've agreed to meet me."

"Out with it. Whatever you want, say it and leave."

"Such hostility, Madam. And to think, I've come to help you in repayment of a debt."

Hermione snorted. "You could have repaid me by leaving me alone. You've one minute to tell me what it is that you want, and then we leave."

"I'm saddened to see that you have become so paranoid, Miss Jones," he sighed. "What makes you think I want anything but to pay Draco's debt?"

"Malfoy's always want something. And you have forty three seconds."

"Fine. The Ministry recently came into possession of some very rare books. Books that I believe you would have some interest in. They came from the estate of Albus Dumbledore. His will was under a confidentiality clause until recently. As it is, the Ministry will only allow heroes from the War access to them. There are quite a few tomes I believe you may wish to peruse."

"No. You may think appealing to my love of learning that was common knowledge so many years ago might sway me, but I have no interest in returning to your world. I don't know what your game is, Malfoy, but I won't play it."

He took a step towards her. "I'm afraid I really must insist."

His hand began to rise, and then his entire body froze. A moment after that, he collapsed, clutching his shoulder, and began screaming.

By the time he hit the ground, Hermione and Daniel both had their guns drawn and trained on him. Hermione had also pulled her wand.

"Accio Malfoy's wand!"

His snake headed cane flew to her, and she batted it down to the dirt at her feet.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Malfoy. I'm afraid I don't like people trying to grab me. Neither do my friends."

"Woman, what the hell have you done to me?"

"It's called a gunshot wound. Probably too Muggle for you, but very effective. I'm afraid you've tipped your hand, Malfoy. You had no reason to try to grab me if what you've just said is true. Now, I'm going to need some answers. And my friends can be very persuasive when they want to be. Isn't that right, Teal'c?"

Malfoy looked up from his prone position to the giant towering over him. The man smirked and nodded to Hermione. "Indeed."

"There is no need for threats, Miss Granger. It was Potter."

"What does Mister Potter have to do with you arriving on my doorstep, uninvited? And it's Jones. Hermione Granger doesn't exist anymore."

The wounded man tried to look pitiful sitting in the dust, but finally gave up and his face turned petulant instead. "Draco owes all three of the Golden Trio a life debt for rescuing him during the Last Battle. He shows no signs of fulfilling the debt, which in turn falls to me. Potter came to me three weeks ago, demanding I satisfy the debt."

"How did he find out you knew my location?"

"I doubt he did. He knows that I have business connections throughout the world. I think it only now occurred to him that it would be easier for me to find you," he sneered. "Potter was never burdened with an advanced amount of reasoning. I knew where you were almost as soon as you moved. Before Lovegood found you, in point of fact."

"So what was all that nonsense about Dumbledore's library?"

He sighed. "That was all true. My plan was to convince you to return to London to seek out the hidden tomes. That would have put you into contact with Potter and Weasley, and thus my debt fulfilled. Failing that, I have a portkey designed to activate as soon as I come into physical contact with you. It would take us to the Manor, and I would floo Potter from there."

"Such a shame that your plans failed, it would have been so nice to reminisce on all the lovely memories I have of your sister in law torturing me. Go away, Malfoy."

"You haven't heard my final plan."

"You are beginning to become a cliché, Malfoy. Rub your hands together and say something about having minions and you'll make my day."

"There is a specific book in the archives now housed in the Ministry. 'Ile PerduedeL'eau'. I believe you may have a particular interest in it."

Hermione stiffened, and felt Daniel do the same.

"Ah, I have your attention, I see. What do you know of your status in wizarding England?"

"I have no care for my status. What's your angle here, Malfoy?"

"I can see that you are most isolated here. I thought your little Ravenclaw friend would have told you. Not only are you ranked as one of the top three heroes of the War, you have also become something of a tragic heroine due to the events around your final year at school. Ms Skeeter ran several pieces in the Daily Prophet about it. The poor abandoned young woman, who sought solace in another lonely soul, only to be rebuked and left on her own to fight her battles. You are quite a top commodity."

"Teal'c, if he doesn't come to some sort of point soon, feel free to add to his injuries."

The tall man tilted his head. "I would be most obliged, Hermione Jones."

Malfoy stomped one foot as much as he was able. "Damn it, girl. You have connections and power that no one else in the world has. All you have to do is snap your fingers, and you could have anything that you wanted."

"Except my privacy, apparently."

"You are not paying attention. You need that book. You need it so badly you're willing to discuss it with someone you hate on a mountainside. All you have to do is ask for it. The Minister would give it to you just in the name of making amends."

"There's no way Shakelbolt would believe a letter was really from me. He'd want to meet me in person. That means going to the Ministry itself. While then alleviating you of your debts, it would also force me to become trapped in a building full of people that I don't care to be around. I won't do it."

The trademark Malfoy smirk made its first appearance. "Then I suppose you should be glad that I've thought of another way."


	7. Making Plans

Having Jack pacing in her kitchen was beginning to become a weekly occurrence. Having him pacing without ranting, however, was new. Every few laps he would stop, point his finger at her, open his mouth to say something, and then go back to pacing.

"If I'd known all it would take to make you speechless was an evil wizard from England, I'd have asked Hermione to bring him over here four years ago."

"Shut UP, Daniel. And YOU! How can you even begin to THINK about that asshole's plan? I thought you had more sense, Hermione."

"It's simple, really. He has no idea how powerful we are as a team. We can make this plan airtight, if we think about it."

The team moved to the living room. Normally the kitchen was spacious enough for everyone, but with the four members of SG-1, Viktor, Luna, and Hermione herself, even the bench style seating of her table was too small to accommodate.

They'd let Malfoy apparate away after agreeing to meet the following afternoon. Hermione had spent the drive back down the mountain and into the city planning. After a couple of failed attempts at starting a conversation, Daniel fell silent and left her to it. He'd known her too long to ignore the very clear 'I'm plotting someone's downfall, come back later' look on her face.

As soon as they hit the city limits and cell phone range, she'd called to check in with Sam and Luna. Everything was quiet, and the kids were asleep, so they arranged for them to sleep over at Janet's, and Sam and Luna met the rest of the team at Hermione's house. They quickly filled everyone else in on what had been said in the meeting.

"So it's like this. There's this Ministry Ball to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the end of the War. I think Malfoy wants to make a scene, so it's very clear to Potter that he arranged for me to be there for him, but we can make it work to our best interests."

Jack stopped his continual pacing and glared at her. "What do you want this book for so badly that you'd risk going back there? All you've ever said since we MET you was that you didn't want to set foot anywhere near there. What changed all of the sudden?"

"We need this book, Jack," Daniel answered instead. "It translates loosely into 'the lost island of water.' With it, and the translation we're working on from 732, it could lead to the Lost City."

"You say that about every translation, Daniel. They always 'could' lead to the Lost City. They never DO."

"But this isn't just a translation," Hermione interjected. "There was only one copy of this book ever written. It was described as being unreadable, no one could ever figure it out. It is supposed to date back thousands of years, and was lost a millennia ago. If I'm right about it, no one could read it because it was written in Ancient."

Even Jack stopped pacing at that. She took the opportunity to continue. "It's worth it, Jack. I don't like having to do it, but Malfoy was right. I HAVE to get it, no matter the cost. If I had to go to the ministry itself, I would. At least this option gives me a chance to handle this on my terms and with back up."

Jack threw himself on the couch next to Luna, who patted his leg. "Fine. What's your big plan, then?"

"I go to the ball, of course. Or I should say, Hermione Granger goes to the ball." She turned and looked slightly coy. "Teal'c, would you do me the honor of escorting me to a horrid, obnoxious fancy dress party?"

Teal'c tilted his head in a way that his friends knew was as close to a laugh as he ever came. "Indeed. I would be most pleased to meet this Hermione Granger."

Hearing this, Daniel all but exploded off the couch. "Whoa, wait! I'm your best friend, I should be there if you need help!"

"Daniel, I'm going to be in a room full of people that I want to avoid. They'd make you as American as soon as you spoke, and that could lead them back here. Besides, they'll think twice about harassing me with Teal'c by my side. He could turn them into jelly in a heartbeat, wizards or not."

Feeling more than seeing Teal'c straighten a bit at the comment, she glanced past Daniel briefly. "Besides, who said you wouldn't be there if I need help?"

"She's right you know. No one would think twice about Loony Luna bringing a strange American muggle with her," Luna said softly. "That gives her three of us as back up, even though I really don't think she'll need it. I've seen her when she's angry. I think she'll level the whole ballroom if she feels she has to."

Jack raised his hand. "Hear, hear. I'm pretty sure she almost took out the entire infirmary the day that kid beat up Sara."

"Are you ready to hear the rest of my plan, or do we need to fight this out Muggle style? And remember, I fight dirty," Hermione smirked. There were nods all around.

"Right. Teal'c and I go to the party. I make my way to the Minister as quickly as possible and ask for the book as a reward for all the hardships his citizens inflicted on me. We get out just as quickly. Daniel and Luna are there for back up, and we fight our way out if needed. I'll also make emergency exit portkeys in case there are anti-Apparition wards in place, otherwise Luna and I can Side-Along if needed."

"What about getting the book?" Sam asked.

"I'll ask Shaklebolt to send it to a neutral location. Sam, you and Jack will be there with zats, in case it comes with surprise guests," she turned to Krum. "Viktor, I hate to ask it of you, but would you be willing to stay with the children? I don't trust Malfoy an inch, and I want them to have a wizard on hand as well as SGC security. Janet's already agreed to stay here with Cassie while we're gone, and I'm sure Feretti and his team will be willing to post watch. I've provided child care for his children often enough that it shouldn't be an issue."

"Of course, Herm-own-ninny. I don't like to think of you in such danger. If I can help, I will."

She smiled at him. "Okay then. We have one week to get everything in place. I'll meet Malfoy tomorrow to let him know we have a go."

The meeting with Malfoy was longer than expected. Behind the sneering, however, she saw quite a lot of relief when she told him that she would present herself at the ball. She did require a caveat, though.

"I'll consider your telling me of the book and getting me tickets to the event as payment, in addition to one other thing."

He looked at her warily. "Surely I've already done enough."

"I think not, unless you truly do not value your child's life."

"What do you mean?" He asked, not liking this unexpected turn.

"A book and a ticket to a party? Really? I saved Draco's LIFE, Lucius. Surely one more favor isn't that much to ask for."

He swallowed visibly. "What further can you want?"

"A Wizarding Oath. An unbreakable vow."

"What for, for Merlin's sake?"

"I want you to take an oath that you will never reveal the location of my home. You will never tell another soul where my children and I are. I don't like that you know, Lucius, but I won't accept that you could later use that knowledge against me. Take that oath, and I will call the debt owed by your son paid."

"And what if I am placed under another debt that requires your presence, as Potter did?"

"Then you would come and tell me, and we would find a way to honor it that satisfies both of us." Malfoy looked startled. "I don't like you, I doubt I ever could. But I dislike the idea of someone using a good deed done without thought of reward even more. Any good deed someone has done, I would not wish to see used against you. I'm happy here, and I refuse to move simply because people that used to know me don't understand that I owe them nothing. You know where I am, and I do not wish to see you harmed because of it."

She looked away for a moment. "One of my best friends was lead into a life following a false and cruel master once. When he was freed, he took a life oath to the man that offered the way out. That bond lead into one of the deepest and most abiding friendships I have ever seen. THAT is how oaths should be spent, not on forcing people into situations that could lead them to harm.

"I might not like you, Lucius, but I understand you. Better than you could ever guess. If you could take the Mudblood glasses off for a minute, you might be able to understand me too."

She offered her hand, wand at the ready. "Will you freely take this oath, Lucius Malfoy?"

He took her hand with only a small hesitation. "I do so swear, Hermione Jones. Also do I swear to protect your family's location above and beyond what you have requested."

Their magic combined to seal the oath as she looked up at him sharply, startled.

"My son is worth far more than you have asked of me, Hermione. As much as your children do to you. I make this oath as more than a wizard freed of a debt. I make it as a parent, a much greater promise by far."

They stared at each other for a minute before both stepping back. "I shall see you in a week, Miss Jones."

"Until then. Oh, and Lucius?"

He paused before apparating. "Madame?"

"If I'm forced to be there for more than five minutes, be sure to greet me as Hermione. It'll drive everyone else barking mad."

After a moment's pause, he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, my dear. You are correct, I always have underestimated you. Shame you weren't sorted into Slytherin. I could have had you as a daughter in law."

"No you couldn't, Lucius. Draco made me angry to my toenails on the train first year. It would have been an abusive marriage, and I doubt you would have been happy to see your son constantly bruised."

He smirked. "Touché." He then turned and apparated away.

SG-1, clad in black, emerged from the alley ways. "I told you I could handle it," she said as she buffed her nails on her shirt. She suddenly looked panicked. "Oh, Luna-"

A serene smile met her gaze. "Oh, yes. We're going shopping. You lot will stay with the kids, yes?" With that, she took Hermione in a firm grip and apparated away.


	8. Waiting

The days leading up to the event seemed to be unnervingly calm in contrast to the constant tension Hermione felt. She and the rest of her team had planned for every scenario likely to occur, from the Ministry refusing her entrance, to being attacked by rogue Death Eaters, to Flitwick proposing marriage to her. She rather thought that last one was an attempt on Jack's part to make her laugh. It almost worked.

Sadly, ten years of pushing away the thoughts of everyone she left behind was coming back to punish her. She could hardly concentrate on her workload, sometimes considering punishing herself like a house elf instead to get her mind back on her equations. A good thump to the head might be enough.

Daniel wouldn't like it, though. He'd practically moved into the guest bedroom since the original letter had arrived. She loved her best friend, and every member of SG-1 had spent multiple nights in her guestroom for various reasons, but having another adult in the house was strange to her. She had hired a university student to stay with the children after school while they were younger, but that was the closest she'd come to having another grown up around on a constant basis.

She'd been lucky to find Jasmine. Trusting people alone with her children wasn't something that came naturally to her, but she'd seen so much of herself in the student that she hired her almost immediately. The kids had loved her, and she appreciated a source of income that still allowed time for her to study. Jasmine had also been quick to leave as soon as Hermione returned home from work.

Having Daniel here constantly made her realize that she'd perhaps been lucky to have failed at the few attempts she'd made to date. She was a loner by nature, only enjoying the presence of a few select people. It took a lot of effort to get used to having her friend under her feet constantly, and it was only the fact that they were so close and she trusted him so much that she was able to do so. There was no way that she would have put that much effort into a man that she couldn't be sure would stick around for more than a few dates.

She also had to consider that the real refusal to do so was caused by her troubled history. While her relationship with Ron Weasley was doomed to be fleeting once they realized they were better as friends, what Snape had done to her still hurt. It had faded over the years, but she still had the ache of betrayal sting her when she thought about it.

She had loved him, she knew that. She thought he perhaps cared for her, too. It didn't take her logical brain long to figure out why he'd turned on her. It also made her hate him a little for it. As much as she disliked giving any of the people back in England any small piece of herself, the anger that she continued to feel still burned.

She knew the exact day that the change in their relationship happened. Running it over in her head time and again after the fact made her wonder how she could have overlooked it. After reasoning it out, the fact that what happened made sense didn't keep her from wanting to let Teal'c and Jack tear him into small pieces, very slowly.

It was the children.

The man she thought she might have a future with left her because she had children. While she turned her life into something bigger to step into this new role as 'mother', he had taken a step back away from her. And then another. He kept going until he was back in the dungeons, and she was in one of the towers with her family. The bastard had left her, left her alone and scared when she needed him most, because she loved her children more than she loved him.

She knew all about his love for Lily, the lack of friends throughout his life. He'd told her quietly of his terrifying upbringing, his alcoholic father abusing both himself and his mother. She knew that over the years he could still count the people that he trusted on one hand. She knew that seeing her with the children must have seemed to him that yet another person was going to grow bored of him and leave. So he left first.

But he could have talked to her about it. That was what kept her rage still burning. She UNDERSTOOD him, she could have shown him that she didn't plan on cutting him out of her life. That though the children needed her to be there for them first, she would still have time for him. Instead, he made the choice without her. And one thing was true then for Hermione Granger, and was still true for Hermione Jones. She did not like people making decisions about her life for her.

She dropped her pen to the table, then rested her head on her hands. So much for getting to Doctor Lee's project. Somehow she didn't see herself getting much of anything done until this stupid ball was over. She hated formal occasions as it was. This one was going to be a thousand times worse.

"Troubles?"

Shaking her head, she pointed across the kitchen without looking. "There's coffee. I know how you are in the morning."

Footsteps stumbled over to the coffee pot, then to the fridge, finally to the table in front of her. She cracked one eye open.

Daniel wasn't wearing his glasses, and his head looked as if it'd been attacked by skrewts. He was blinking at his cup, as though he wasn't quite sure where it had come from or what it contained. She knew to refrain from any commentary until after he had his second cup. Most of what would come out of his mouth would be nonsense, and his frequent gesturing meant that she and her work would most likely end up covered in coffee.

Second cup consumed, he began looking more alert. He glanced at her paperwork. "Not getting anywhere, huh?"

"No, I'm rather not. I doubt I'll get much of anything done until after tonight. Though, Salazar knows we could be stuck over there longer than just overnight if the Minister is difficult. It's hard to say."

"You don't have to do this, Hermione. We can find another way. If the General asks the American Ministry to intervene on our behalf-"

"That could take months, Daniel, and we barely have enough time for these translations as it is. I know people pretty far up in both Ministry's, I know I could pull some strings and call in some favors to get our hands on the book. But to do so with the delicacy it would need, our liaison would have to politic about it. And we just do NOT have the time. We're doing this, and we're not leaving until that book is in my hands."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, that seemed pretty decisive. Just remember, you aren't alone. Teal'c, Luna, and I will be there, and Jack and Sam are just a portkey away. You give the code word, and they move in, guns blazing."

"Yes, that was rather nice of Malfoy. As was the portkey he sent to take us to the Manor. I'm not looking forward to being there again, but it does make more sense than all of us trying to squeeze into Luna's flat."

There was a thump upstairs, followed by giggling. "Well, sounds like the kids are up."

She snickered. "Jeremy's been up as long as I have. He just thought he'd let Aiden and Sara sleep in since we're keeping them from school today. He must have worn out his patience. Ten knuts say he just tackled Sara."

"I'll take that bet, I'm just as sure it was Aiden."

A sheepish voice came from the doorway. "You both loose. Jeremy's still in his room. *I* pounced Aiden."

Hermione gestured towards her daughter, who climbed up on the bench next to her for a hug. "Did you, now? And here I thought you were too grown up for pouncing, my little lion."

Sara rolled her eyes. "You're never too old to pounce your brothers, mom. Besides, I owed him for the headlock and noogies last month."

"You waited a whole month for vengeance? That's quite a grudge. Remind me not to help Jack prank you again," Daniel drawled.

Grinning, she nodded defiantly. "It's a bad idea, Uncle Daniel. I already have plans for Uncle Jack. I'd hate to have to include you in them too.

"Noted. Now ladies, what should we do with the day before the Arithmancy Mistress and I have to depart?"

Mother and daughter looked at each other, and then jumped up and raced to the stairs. Daniel just laughed. Poor Jeremy. He shouldn't have stuck that gum in Sara's hair. He'd never know what hit him.


	9. Miss Granger and Escort Go to the Ball

"Your movements are unnecessary."

"Oh, I don't think so. I find them to be completely necessary," Hermione said as she straightened her dress robes for the twelfth time.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Your clothing has not changed in the last three minutes."

"Can't you just say 'stop fidgeting'?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, Teal'c!" She gave the Jaffa a hug. "You put up with so much from me. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. It's just nerves."

He returned her hug with surprising grace. Most people were constantly amazed that the obviously powerful man could be so gentle. She pecked his cheek.

They were waiting in line to be introduced at the door to the ball. They'd garnered more than a few looks, almost none directed at her. She was quite thrilled that no one seemed to recognize her. She wished she could keep it that way.

'You can do this, Hermione. Think of the book. Think of the book. Think- oh, hello. That's Dennis Creevy. Grew up to be a looker, that one. Damn it, woman. Think of the book.'

Thankfully, her inner monologue got her to the door. The urge to activate her portkey and escape grew exponentially as the announcer read her name on the list, did a double take, stared at her, and read it again. He actually had to clear his throat before his voice rang out.

"Hermione Granger, and escort."

The noise level in the room had barely dimmed as the last few stragglers had made their appearances. By the time the man at the door had finished speaking, there wasn't a single conversation that hadn't been dropped.

She and Teal'c stood there imperiously for a minute before making their way down the short staircase to the main floor. She quickly scanned the room for Shakelbolt, and on finding him, briefly glanced over the rest of the room. After so many years working with the military, she'd developed an almost second nature at spotting potential threats. She murmured to Teal'c.

"Eleven o'clock, by the head table. He's wearing purple."

They began to move in the Minister's direction, and the crowd finally began whispering furiously. As she had expected, but had hoped to avoid, she heard a familiar voice over the rest of the guests.

"HERMIONE!"

"Damn it. Teal'c, problem number one. Which means problem number two won't be far behind."

As Potter tried to shove his way through the crowd towards her, his progress was hindered and Hermione's furthered in a way none of them had expected.

"Ah, Hermione. I'm so glad I was able to convince you to attend. It really is important that all the War heroes are recognized for their… worth." Malfoy smirked at her. "I was under the impression that you wished to speak to the Minister."

"Yes, Lucius. I did have that intention."

"Well, then. By all means, allow me to present you and your companion to him."

She took his offered arm, and the crowd gave way before the three of them. She caught sight of Luna and Daniel next to a punch bowl and winked. Daniel's mouth twitched into an almost smile before he stopped it. They made their way quickly to the head table.

"Minister Shakelbolt, allow me to present Hermione Granger and her escort, Teal'c. Miss Granger has something to discuss with you, I believe."

"I do. Minister, is there somewhere we may speak in private."

For all the years that he'd been Minister, Kingsley had never been as startled as he was in that moment. Over her shoulder, he could see Potter and Weasley begin trying to forge their way through the gossiping crowd towards them, and he straightened. He looked Hermione in the eye.

"Of course, Mistress Granger, if you would follow me." He turned and led them to a doorway behind the large table. They all heard the yells from the people she previously called friends. She thought she could even hear Neville and Ginny amongst them, and recognized the sound of scolding that could only come from Molly Weasley.

The doorway led to a hallway. Kingsley led them to another door, which opened into an office. He closed and warded the door.

"I assume you do not wish your friends to attempt to join us."

Teal'c went to stand in front of the door. Even if the wards failed, it was clear no one would get into that room without serious injury.

"I'm very sorry, Minister, but I have no friends in that room. I do not wish to be in contact with any former acquaintances, no. Nor do I wish them privy to this conversation. It does not concern them."

"Call me Kingsley, Hermione. We were in the Order together."

"We fought in battle together, Minister. We were hardly on a first name basis. But I don't wish to antagonize you. The fact is, I came to ask a favor."

He studied her, his face almost as impassive as Teal'c's. "You've not been in the wizarding world for almost a decade. It must be important for you to risk coming back now."

"It is."

With a sigh, he took a seat and gestured for her to do the same. "I regretted you not coming to the Ministry, Hermione. We could have helped you. One of the reasons I agreed to become Minister was because I knew one day I could get you in the department of mysteries, or the experimental potions lab, or… well, anywhere. You have always been the brightest witch of your age. I had quite expected to have you on MY side."

She frowned. "I was expelled, sir. I couldn't have taken any of those positions without my Hogwarts diploma. And when the Headmistress expelled me, it had to have the approval of the Governors, which in turn would have the approval of the Ministry. I full well couldn't come here for help, and you know that."

"You're wrong. McGonagall outreached herself that day. She used an obscure clause in the contract she signed to bypass the rest of us. The first we had knowledge of the event came from Arthur Weasley, almost a week after the fact."

"Mister Weasley knew?"

"Not until much later, and he informed the rest of us straight away. We didn't know until after he received a distraught letter from Ginevra, asking how it was possible for the Headmistress to do such a thing. We had no idea until you were already out of the country."

Hermione sat back in her chair, processing the new information. "I really don't think it would have made a difference if I'd known. You weren't there that day, Minister. I watched every last person that I loved and trusted turn away from me to save themselves. I couldn't have stayed. I had nothing to stay for.

"But I have a reason to stay where I am now. I have a family, Minister Shakelbolt, and I have to protect them. And to do that, I need a book from Dumbledore's personal collection. I'm asking that you give it to me."

She was surprised by him bursting into laughter. "I fail to see what is so funny, sir."

"Hermione Granger, disappearing puzzle of the wizarding world, returns after ten years in seclusion to ask for a BOOK." He launched into a new round of laughing.

She wasn't going to smile. She really wasn't. Maybe just a bit. "Okay, you have me there. It really is important, though. I think you realize that."

"I do. And whatever it is, you can have it. On one condition."

"I'm getting very tired of people having conditions. Name it."

"I want you to keep in contact with me." He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to argue. "I know you're in America. I was able to find out that much from the American Minister. That was all she would say, though. I think she's afraid I'll sway you back here to work with me. All correspondence can be run through her. I won't ask where you are, or what you're working on. But I do not want to lose the opportunity to run some of our more difficult problems by you.

"I don't know if you've been following the rebuilding we've been doing, but there has been a lot of difficulty. Many times I have thought of you and your insight when handling these problems. What took many of my staff months to figure out, I'm certain you could have solved in a day. That is my price."

She thought it over for a minute. "I have a very important job, sir, and I have little free time. Between my work and my children, I don't know that I'd be able to apply myself to your issues."

"Perhaps not, but you can think of dozens of avenues for my people to try. That is all I ask."

"Very well. Here is the book I need, as well as the location it can be owled to." It was her turn to forestall his argument. "I know you mean well, sir, but you can see that I have no interest in returning here. I can't take the risk that one of the people in the next room might try something they oughtn't. Coming back here has already been hard enough."

"I do not like it, Hermione, but I will do as you ask. It's worth it to me."

She sighed. "Now, I don't suppose you'd let me just apparate Teal'c and myself from here?"

"I am sorry, but no. I'm afraid you'll have to face the swarms like the rest of us. If I lowered the wards to let you leave, those idiots would hound me day and night. I feel for your plight, but I'm busy as well. I can't have them pestering me constantly."

He approached the door. Teal'c bowed slightly and stood out of the way. The door was unwarded and opened-

Into complete chaos. In the time they'd been sequestered, every person that Hermione had ever met had crammed into the hallway. The Minister began shoving people away from the door, and moved further into the crowd to try to force them to shift. Teal'c followed in his wake, with Hermione planted firmly behind him. They managed to get a few feet from the door before someone was shoved, and the entire crowd moved like a wave. She stumbled, and her elbow was grabbed by a thin hand in a surprisingly strong grip. She was yanked backwards, into the office.

"I need a word with you."

Hermione finally found her footing, and glared at the witch laying every warding charm she could think of on the door.

"Oh, I rather think not."

The witch turned. "Oh, I rather think SO. I have information that you need."

"You'd better unward that door before I stick you back in your bottle."

"No, not until I have a chance to give you my research. I figured it out, you see, and I did you the courtesy of not releasing the information. I thought you might want to take your own steps, and I owe you."

"What are you blathering on about?"

Rita Skeeter pulled out a notebook. "I know why the Headmistress turned on you. And I haven't published it. Because I think you deserve revenge."

"I have my revenge, Skeeter. I'm happy. I have a wonderful life, and the rest of them can stuff it, including McGonagall."

Rolling her eyes, Skeeter continued. "I made a lot of money writing up the love affair between you and Snape. I owe you this one. Answers, Granger, I have answers. Even if you don't want vengeance, I bet you want to know why."


	10. The Meaning of Family

**P3X-795**

"This isn't your fault, you know."

"It bloody well is."

"No, Sam's right. It isn't your fault." Daniel paused for a minute to scratch at the dried blood on the side of his face. "We had no idea that the native population thought it a slight against the gods for a woman to read. I was just as excited over the text on the ruins as you were."

"I should have known better," Hermione sighed. She really wanted to stamp her foot, but she thought that might seem a bit childish. She hadn't been on that many off world missions with SG-1, but she'd been lucky thus far not to get a difficult planet. She was glad she tamped down the urge when Jack walked over and kicked one of the walls in his cell.

"Stupid, backwards ass planet. And no, you shouldn't have known better. Our intel didn't have anything about this village being full of misogynists. It's not the first time it's happened. Hey Carter, tell her about the one where you ended up in a dress."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't remember that one." She winked at Hermione. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, we don't really have anything else to do but talk until SG-8 manages to negotiate our release."

"They may have taken your wand, but you can still apparate. Why haven't you even mentioned trying to get out as an option while we've been tossing around escape plans?"

"Hey, yeah," Jack exclaimed. "You can just pop yourself out of here-"

"And then do what, Jack? I can only apparate to places I've already seen without a chance of splinching. I could get back to the 'Gate, and then what? I don't have my GDO, or my wand, so I can't get back to Earth. I could go snooping around, trying to find our gear. I'd probably get caught, and any dealings SG-8 would have made would be null, because the natives wouldn't trust any of us to keep our word. Not to mention what would happen if they actually thought I was a witch," Hermione reasoned.

"Our best bet is to let negotiations continue, and if they fail and a strike team can't get us out, then I'll consider wandless magic. It's unpredictable, though. It really IS the last option."

"We're just worried. We've all been through this a hundred times, but you-"

"Daniel, don't even act like I'm not as tough as you. I fought in a war when I was a teenager, remember. Not to mention, living in a tent with two teenage boys for almost a year. If I can survive that, I can stand up to anything. And I may not be off world as often as you, but this IS still part of my job. It's a risk, I know that. But it's a calculated risk, and we've been lucky so far. We'll be all right."

She watched the rest of the team exchange looks. In the three years she'd been working with them, she'd learned most of their silent communication, but not all. "What?"

The nonverbal conversation seemed to come to an end, and Daniel sighed. "We know you're as tough as the rest of us, Hermione. We're always going to worry, though. You don't have as much combat training as the rest of us, you don't go off world as much, and… you have the kids. None of us is afraid of going off world, but we don't have anyone depending on us the way that you do to come home safely."

"Is that really the way you think?" Hermione's voice was very quiet. Alarmingly quiet. The team was duly alarmed. The men moved away from the bars connecting their cell to the women's, and Sam started sidling away as cautiously as she could. The last time they'd caught that tone coming from the witch, she'd proceeded to almost vaporize the Goa'uld that had been interrogating her.

"Do you really think I put my children in jeopardy coming on off world missions without thought? Do you think I would, for an instant, put them, or you, in the line of fire for a jaunt to another planet?" Her voice picked up in volume as she became increasingly irate. "And do you think the kids and I wouldn't be devastated if something happened to one of you? I love you, you stupid bastards, and so do my children. Don't you think we feel sick every time you fail to report in at a check? Don't you think we stay up at night, fretting to each other when you're out of contact for weeks on end?"

She finally gave in and stomped her foot. "I spend every minute you lot are off world worrying that one day, something is going to happen and you're going to come back as a team of three. Or not come back at all. Do you think I could handle that? After what I've been through?" As though suddenly drained, she walked over to sit on the crude bench the cell provided. "We depend on you to come home safely. And if you don't think that's true, I guess we DON'T really matter to you the way that we thought."

Three voices of SG-1 crowded over each other trying to deny her words, but it was one firm and unyielding tone that cut through the others. "I have made a vow, Hermione Jones, to protect your family as if it was my own. I will make every endeavor to bring your Tauri family home to you with every mission."

Hermione looked up through the curtain of her hair. "And you too, Teal'c. We need you too."

He inclined his head towards her. "Indeed."

"Well, that's all right then, isn't it? So, no more of this 'not as important' crap, yeah?"

The relieved team nodded at her.

"I do feel bad about ballsing this up, though. You're not going to make your meeting on P2S-4C3, though."

"Oh, that was just an extended meet and greet. I'm sure the Kelownans won't mind rescheduling."

Sg-8 was able to get them exonerated and returned to Earth two days later. After a few days downtime, they dialed in to P2S-4C3 to reschedule their meeting. The Gate was unable to make a connection. They never found out why.

**2008**

The Ministry Ball

Everyone in the hallway outside Shakelbolt's office had been forced back into the ballroom proper. The one exception was the stern Jaffa refusing to leave the immediate doorway. He had managed to make eye contact with Daniel Jackson earlier, and confirmed that he would stay under cover. He could tell that the Doctor wanted to rush in to help his best friend, but Hermione Jones had not enacted any of the previously agreed upon safety precautions.

They had several back up plans ready to execute, and a single word or charm from her on any of them would have involved immediate action. Teal'c had caught sight of her as she was forced back into the office, and while she had time before the door shut to shout any of their various code words, she hadn't. She also did not look remotely frightened, but completely livid. He would not leave her until he ensured her safety, but he also trusted her to follow the agreed upon plans.

He watched as yet another red haired male approached him. He had seen earlier as an older woman herded an enormous amount of people with similar colored hair back into the ball, along with the man Hermione Jones had dubbed 'problem number one.' They had all attempted to sneak back in at some point, and this latest one seemed to be following his brothers.

"Still no luck with the wards, eh?"

Teal'c did not answer, but merely stared at the man.

"Bloody hell, you're intimidating, aren't you? Look, mate, I think I can help you with the door. I don't know Hermione as well as my brothers or Ginny, but she was as good as family for a while, there. I don't know who has her behind that door, or what they want, but I don't want her hurt. I can get you in the door."

"How would you proceed where others of your kind have failed?"

"My brothers are idiots, and I've got specialized training. Name's Bill, and I'm a hex breaker. I can get you in, if you want."

"Your brothers believe Hermione Granger owes them something. Of this I do not agree."

"I'm with you on that one. Like I said, they're idiots. Well, Charlie and George are okay. But I wasn't planning on telling them the wards were down."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the eldest Weasley son.

"Ah, like that, is it. I work with goblins, you're a lot less frightening. And better to look at. Here's what I was thinking. I quietly take down the wards, so if she needs help, you can get in. I'm not planning on telling anyone else, 'cept maybe my wife. She's wanted to talk to Hermione since that Hogwarts madness. My wife's always wanted to know why Hermione didn't apply at Beauxbatons instead of Durmstrang. She thought they could be all enlightened French graduates together."

The Jaffa considered the proposal. "Hermione Granger has no interest in returning to this world. There is no guarantee she will wish to speak to you or your wife."

"That's her call then, isn't it?" Bill asked in a cheerful voice. "Want me to get started on those wards, then?"

After another moments thought, Teal'c took one step to the left. It was all he was willing to concede.

"Right. Well, I'll just get to work then, shall I?"

The conversation on the other side of the door wasn't as friendly.

"I still don't believe you'd bring me your information out of the goodness of your heart, Skeeter. You have an angle, everyone does. And I'm not playing into it."

Rita rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, not everyone is out to get you. When the hell did you get this paranoid?"

"Well, it started when this reporter wrote false, slanderous articles about me-"

"Fuck, Granger, that was almost fifteen years ago. Give it a rest. This is what I get for being altruistic. Maybe I should have just published it, but…" she muttered to herself.

"You want me to take you seriously, stop talking to yourself."

"Fine! I felt guilty, okay? I really did think you were as bad as what I was writing during your fourth year. You weren't the least bit pretty, and smart can only get you so far. And yet, you had the hero of the wizarding world, a famous Quidditch player, and a Weasley all chasing after you. I thought there HAD to be some dirt there and I came to the most reasonable conclusion."

"Except you were WRONG. Potter and I were only ever friends, and Krum actually LIKED having a girl around that wasn't panting after him. You painted me as a trollop, when the truth was that they were only friends with me because I was 'another one of the guys'. I didn't deserve that."

"No, you didn't," Skeeter sighed, and sat down. "It wasn't until I was researching the whole thing with Snape that I realized it, though. I thought I'd be getting the juiciest piece since the Grindelwald war, and I did get enough to write some great pieces. It wasn't until I put it all together that I figured out how badly I'd misjudged you. I still sold it, and the public ate it up. But I had the facts to back up what I was writing then."

"What facts do you think you have? No one knew what was going on at the time."

"No, but they didn't have friends in the muggle children's services area. They didn't know how much of a burden you took on for your cousin."

Hermione stood and pointed her wand at the other witch. "My children are NOT a burden."

Skeeter just waved a hand at her. "Sit down, that wasn't what I meant."

She waited until Hermione put her wand away and regained her seat. "Your cousin wasn't exactly swimming in money. She'd moved five different times in three years. She didn't name the father of her children in any of the three birth records. I know from the interviews of students that saw the showdown between you and McGonagall that she threatened to sell your cousins home. Most of them saw that it was that comment that finally made you snap. But none of them new why, did they?

"That house should have been condemned. I went to see it a couple months after you sold it. Was there anything of value at all in it? Was it worth covering your cousin's tracks?"

Hermione sighed. She was getting really tired of sighing. She'd have to have Jack take her out to shoot cans or something soon to release all this tension. "It depends what you mean by value. Was there treasure, or a listing to other great property holdings? No. What there was, was a stuffed rabbit with an ear almost chewed off the belonged to Aiden. A book Sara still loves that her mother read to her every night. A blanket that Jeremy couldn't sleep well without. Pictures in a box in the attic. Small tokens of love from my cousins lovers to her in a chest at the foot of her bed.

"There were treasures in that house, things that no estate agent would have seen. I spent a week there with the kids before I left the country. That was worth everything. Rhiannon wasn't rich, but she loved her children. I love my children. It was worth all that we both had to go through to make sure that they're happy."

Both women were feeling vaguely mellow after the showdown they'd earlier had. They had a moment of quiet, before Skeeter asked, "Think we could have a house elf bring us tea?"

"Are you really that determined that I should know what you found out? Even though it doesn't make a difference to me now?"

"I really do think you should know, Granger. It might not help, and it won't exonerate McGonagall, but someone besides me should have an inkling. I think the Minister has an idea of what happened, what with Dumbledore's will and all."

With a frown, Hermione summoned a house elf and ordered tea service. "What does the will have to do with it? I thought it was only recently read."

Skeeter's eyes sparkled. "It was. But you don't know. The whole thing that happened to you? It was Dumbledore's fault. "

"He'd been dead for two years!"

"Yes. But the reason was fifty years in the making."

A house elf popped into the room with tea. "Thank you, you may go."

Hermione turned to Skeeter. "Fine, you have my attention. What the hell do you mean this was all Dumbledore's fault?"

Skeeter smirked at her. "All in good time. What do you know about the Grindelwald war?


	11. The Explanation

While Skeeter transfigured the two office chairs into large, overstuffed lounge chairs, Hermione pulled a small radio from her robe pocket to give her team a brief update. All of them had earpieces that they were wearing for emergencies, disillusioned as to be invisible. Luna thought the whole thing great fun. The members of the SGC were so accustomed to wearing them in the field that they hardly noticed.

Daniel quietly reported back that the Minister had forced everyone back into the ballroom, and the majority had gone back to gossiping and dancing. A select few, however, couldn't let their eyes stray from the door that they knew would produce her for more than a few seconds.

Teal'c let her know that he was still outside should she need him. She assured him that if anything were to happen, she would let him deal with what she left of the reporter in whatever manner seemed fit. She heard Skeeter snort at that. Finally, there was no more stalling to do. She crossed over to one of the loungers, and prepared a cup of tea.

"The Grindelwald war. I know that it was Dumbledore that fought and won against him in the end. I know that his sister Arianna was killed in a three way duel between Albus, Aberforth, and Gridelwald. That's really the extent of my knowledge. I'd thought to do more in depth research in the week between sitting my NEWT's and the leaving feast, but we both know how that turned out."

"Oh, you missed out on that. But we'll come back to it." Skeeter sat back with her tea cup. "Did you know that Minerva McGonagall started teaching at Hogwarts when she was twenty three years old? She took a couple of gap years after graduation to travel, and returned to apprentice the then Transfiguration teacher in preparation to take over."

"So," Hermione reasoned out, "McGonagall apprenticed with Dumbledore, who was set to take over as Headmaster when Dippet retired. I know she became the official Transfiguration teacher in 1956."

Skeeter nodded and set her cup on the table between them. "Right. She came back in '52, spent four years as the old goat's apprentice, and took over. Now, want to hazard a guess as to WHY it took her five years to go back to Hogwarts?"

"This is starting to get annoying, _Rita_." Hermione laid the emphasis on the other witches name, dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you wanted to tell me what happened, not throw three sentences at me and make me play guessing games."

"You don't think like a journalist, _Hermione_. Taking jumps in logic is how we reason things out."

"You mean like how a fourteen year old girl is shagging at least three other teenagers?"

"No, I didn't have proof behind it and I told you that. I mean, how an eighteen year old girl was in love with her professor."

Hermione felt her temper rising at a rate that would not be good for Skeeters chances at getting out of that office in one piece. "I did NOT invite you to bring up my situation with Snape!"

"What if I was bringing up Minerva's infatuation with Albus?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew it looked ridiculous, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "She… you… but… WHAT?"

Leaning back, looking smug, Skeeter nodded. "Oh, yes, it's true. This time I did my research. Our little alley cat decided she was in love with her teacher in her final year. She took the time to travel to try and get over it. When she didn't, she decided to get as close to the object of her fantasy as she could. How much closer could she get than as his apprentice?"

"That doesn't make any sense, though. If she and Albus were lovers, what would she POSSIBLY have had against Severus and me?"

"That's where this little fiasco gets interesting. They weren't lovers. He told her it could never happen while he was Headmaster and her direct superior. Even when she was made Deputy Headmistress, he wouldn't give in. What you did with Snape was step on an almost fifty year obsession that the woman had with a dead man.

"Tell me, in the days before that last one, did you notice anything different about her? Anything at all?"

Although it had been ten years, Hermione was never one to forget details. "A little. I was still trying to get used to the children then, and Severus had been distancing himself from me, so I was worried about that. But she seemed… withdrawn? I remember thinking that she might have had trouble sleeping."

"This one little bit is just speculation, but I think she knew about you and Snape way before she lost her mind over it. I have a feeling that, in her mind, watching you with him, and then with the children, was a bit like what it would have been if she'd gotten what she'd wanted for so many years. I think in a way, she was living through her favorite student. You reminded her so much of herself, that she was able to be happy for you, and not interfere, because at least one of you got the fairy tale ending."

"But if that were the case, then why would she have turned on me so suddenly? It doesn't make any sense," Hermione asked.

"It does if you have the rest of the legitimate, fact checked information."

Hermione made a 'get on with it' gesture.

"She was the executor of Dumbledore's will. She had, in the two years since his death, been slowly going through his things, cataloging what went where and to whom. I suspect that a few days before she blew up at you was when she found the letter."

"What letter?"

Skeeter held up a very old looking envelope she'd dug out of her bag. "This letter. From Gridelwald to Dumbledore. Or rather, from Gellert to his lover."

Hermione's jaw threatened to come unhinged again. Skeeter nodded.

"I know, right? I mean, it didn't really matter that the old coot was gay. That's not that much of a surprise, when you think about it, though it does make the interest he took in Potter a little creepy. But it does explain why a woman that had been strung along for fifty years would take out her anger on the first available target. It was almost just dumb luck that it was you.

"Fifty years of repressing her true feelings for the man, of never moving on, never getting married or having children, and she finds out that not only did he not love her the way she loved him. He never did, and if he had lived, he never would. That old man used her like he used everyone else in his life. And I imagine it took a few days for her to wrap her head around it, and once she finally did, you happened to stumble into her way. It could have been anyone she shredded that day, but it was you.

"The perfect embodiment of everything she wanted, and suddenly realized that she never, ever could have had. You had everything she wanted. The kids, the man, the bright future. And she couldn't stand it. So she took everything she could away from you."

She refilled her cup, refreshing her parched throat and giving Hermione time to process everything that had just been said. A minute later, she continued.

"She tried to get Snape fired too, you know. That was her big downfall, because once she went to the Governors to try to force him out, she had to tell them everything she did to you. When they saw how unglued she'd gotten, they had her removed as Headmistress. Flitwick's been Headmaster since then. She's spent the last ten years in one of Dumbledore's properties, digging through every piece of parchment she can lay her paws on, trying to prove it isn't true," here, Rita smirked at Hermione.

"And you. I did listen to your goody two shoes rant a few minutes ago. I think you can see how the way your life turned out is THE ultimate revenge for what she did. She set out to destroy you, girl, and instead, you turned your life into the biggest fantasy she could ever aspire to. You have loving children that you adore. You've got to have at least a decent job with your resume. Nothing she did would have kept any government in the world from trying to hire you, so you have to have been able to handpick what you wanted to do. And that man you turned up here with? I needed a glass of ice water, he was so yummy. You got everything, she got nothing. You win."

"Oh Rita," Hermione buried her face in her hands. "That almost makes it worse. Severus broke my heart when he left me. I don't know if I've ever really gotten over it. But we were together only a handful of months. To find out the man that you'd loved for fifty YEARS had been using you… No wonder she lost it."

"You can NOT actually feel bad for her. God damned Gryffindor's and their loyalty."

"I do, a bit. Not enough to forgive her, or really justify it. But it's almost like the woman that attacked me that day wasn't really the McGonagall I knew. The woman that invited me to call her Minerva was destroyed by reading that letter and, I guess, it's almost like they're two separate people. "

She wiped away a bit of moisture from her eyes. "I really don't want to say this, but thank you. You were right, I did need to know. It's like, I can remember the Professor that I trusted and looked up to for so long with the fondness I used to feel. I know that inside her, she still had that ability for hatred that eventually came out. But it doesn't have to darken the memory that I have of before. Now, if that's all?" She stood to leave.

"Not so fast, Granger. I have some more information that might make it a little easier to go back out there."

There it was, that gods forsaken sighing again. "What now, Skeeter?"

"I interviewed everyone for this information. Everyone. Okay, not Snape, he threw a jar of something vile at my head the one time I tried to ask, but everyone else. I think you should know some of what your friends said. I know," she held up a hand to keep Hermione from arguing, "It won't change your mind about coming back here. I can't blame you there. But it might make the rest of the shit you went through a little less awful. Hey, I was right about the McGonagall thing, wasn't I?"

"Fine. Let's get this over with, I really DO want to get out of this office at some point tonight."

"Great." Skeeter pulled a notebook out of her bag, and flipped it open. "Who to start with, the obvious okay?

"Potter and Weasley. You weren't wrong about them thinking of you like one of the boys. They both said that they thought you'd go away somewhere for a few weeks, forgive them, and move in to the Burrow, or that horrible Grimmauld place with the kids. They claim that they didn't do anything to help at the time because they were both so shocked that you were 'shacking up with Snape' that they didn't know what to do. Morons. I have a suspicion from talking to Ronald that he was also seriously jealous that you broke up with him to sleep with Snape."

"But I DIDN'T," Hermione almost yelled, incensed. "We broke up because he bored me stiff, and he hated being around me when I was studying. And I'm ALWAYS studying. I didn't… start seeing Severus until months later."

Skeeter nodded. "What did I say? Morons. That goes for the entire gender, by the way. Well, mostly. You did have one that was desperate to try to find you. I mean, everyone I interviewed asked me to pass along that they wanted to speak to you if I found you, but Longbottom was almost fanatical about it."

"Neville? But… why?"

"He wouldn't say, and I didn't push. But he gave me a letter to give you. And when I didn't find you, he sent another one. He's sent me a letter to give to you every three months for the last ten years."

She paused to pull out a large stack of envelopes tied together with ribbon. She handed them to Hermione. "If you don't mind, at least send him an owl telling him to cut it out. I've had to trundle those things around with me every damned where on the off chance that I'd run into you. It's been a pain in my ass."

Hermione took a moment to look at her name written in Neville's familiar handwriting on the front of the top envelope. She then shoved them all in her magically enhanced robe pocket. She'd used the same series of charms on them as she'd used on her beaded bag just after sixth year. It made the pockets bigger on the inside.

"What else?"

"Let's see. The Weseley girl, now there's a piece of work. I have no idea how that one didn't end up in Slytherin."

"What do you mean?"

"She was obviously concerned for you, but it seemed like an awful lot of that concern was more of the 'could this happen to me' type. I have no doubt there was at least a little bit of worry for your health and safety, but there was a LOT of wanting to know what you did and how, so she could skirt around the same situation if it came up. She's sneaky, that one.

"Then there's the Malfoy boy. I didn't really get him either. I got the very strong impression that he didn't think you'd really done anything wrong. But, Snape's his godfather, so maybe he thought that if the man was in a better mood, he'd get a better Christmas present or something. Who knows with that kid? I did hear some sort of noise about him owing you a life debt."

"There were a lot of those after the final battle."

"Yeah, no kidding. I asked him about it, too. I wanted to know if his owing you a life debt might mean he'd be interested in helping to find you."

"I take it he wasn't?"

"Not exactly, no. He seemed to think that if you wanted to hold him to the terms of the debt, you'd find him instead. He didn't seem wholly displeased by the idea, either. He also implied that you wouldn't be the type to call in a debt, something about you being too interested in doing the right thing without demanding payment for it."

"Well, how about that," Hermione mused. "Draco Malfoy, of all people, actually understood me. He was right, you know. I had no intention of calling in that debt. In the end, his father insisted on paying it for him, it's what brought me here tonight."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me why?"

"I appreciate the information you've given me, Rita, but that doesn't mean I trust you. Was there anything else?"

"Oh, I have plenty other info, but that was the juiciest of it. Here." She handed over her notebook. "I have a copy in my vault. This has all the interviews I conducted, with my own quill this time. Everything is verbatim. I just thought you might like the highlights, so you could decide how to act in that circus out there. Peruse the rest at your leisure. I would like to ask a favor, though, and I am not going to act hurt if you turn it down."

"What would you possibly want from me after all this?"

"To have a way to forward any more information I get. People besides Longbottom occasionally send things to me for you. It clutters up my office."

Hermione stowed the notebook in her pocket, and gave Skeeter a considering look. "Okay. The Minister is going to be in touch with my boss. He can forward anything you want to give him to me. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing."

Rita Skeeter reached forward, grabbed Hermione by the sides of her face, and planted a kiss directly on her startled mouth. She pulled back and grinned. "It's been fun, Hermione. I'm almost going to miss having you as a project. And I'm going to have a good old time watching you in that ballroom tonight. Keep in touch, won't you?"

She then turned, and opened the door. Bill Weasley was crouched at her feet, having just finished dismantling the wards.

"Took you the whole time, didn't it. Yeah, my wards are the best. Toodles, kids." And she sashayed back towards the party.


	12. Dancing In Place

By the time the three made it back to the ballroom, the dancing had stopped and everyone was being seated for dinner. Bill shot a grin at Hermione and Teal'c, and wound his way around the room towards his wife. The Minister approached the two.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing the seating arrangements in view of our discussion. I have Teal'c sitting next to me, with you next to him, Hermione. I've put Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco on your other side. You seemed to get along with Lucius earlier. I have Arthur and Molly on my other side, they'll corral their children and Potter. I can't make any promises for what happens after dinner, but for now this will keep the crowd away from you."

"Thank you, Minister. I'd prefer to go ahead and leave, but I imagine that might cause a small riot at this point. We're still going to try to make it out before those idiots try to corner me, though."

They took their designated seats. Hermione nodded to her right. "Lucius. Missus Malfoy. Draco."

Lucius and Draco greeted her, and Narcissa nodded at her.

"Hermione."

"Granger."

She smirked. "Still Granger, am I Draco? Rita Skeeter had some interesting things to say about you."

His pale cheeks flushed. "Stupid beetle woman. Whatever she said, it wasn't true."

"I find that difficult to believe, as some of it was the exact same as what I told your father concerning life debts just a week ago."

His cheeks returned to their normal color, and he smirked back at her. "Right about that, was I? Fine, sometimes the woman does get things right. Not often, mind."

"I have to agree with you there."

The soup course appeared in front of them, and she turned to look at Teal'c. He was staring at the bowl with an eyebrow raised.

"It appeared by magic, but it was actually cooked in a kitchen. Just think how much easier the cafeteria would be if the staff could vanish plates like that."

As they applied themselves to their food, she kept up the polite banter between the Malfoys, and made sure to spend some of the time including Teal'c in conversation with the Minister. She caught Arthur Weasley trying to catch her eye a few times, but studiously ignored him. She was pretty sure she saw Molly elbow in the ribs at least once, and tried not to grin at the resulting 'oof'.

Dinner wound down, and her tension levels began to rise. Now that everyone would be free to mingle and dance, she had no doubt that she was about to be accosted. She was about to suggest to Teal'c that they make a strategic retreat, when Draco appeared behind her.

"Come dance with me, Granger. I'll keep them off you for a bit."

She looked to Teal'c for a moment, he was clearly unhappy with the idea. "It'll help the Minister out if I mingle for a bit before we leave. If I dance a few with Draco, maybe Lucius, and then you, we can try to sneak out after."

His face had doubt written all over it, but he inclined his head in acceptance of her words. She took the offered hand, and let Malfoy lead her to the dance floor. He began to expertly twirl her around.

"So, Granger, you seem awfully comfortable with my father."

"Quite. He was much easier to get along with after my friend shot him." She laughed at his horrified face.

"It was his own fault. He asked to meet me on top of a mountain, in the dark, with no explanation. When he made a move to grab at me, my friend shot him. Obviously he has no hard feelings."

"But why would he want to meet you at all? No offense, but I fail to see what interest he would have in you after all this time."

"It's quite simple, Draco. He didn't feel you were fulfilling your debt to me, therefor dragging down the Malfoy name. He offered to pay the debt in your stead."

"He WHAT?" Glancing around, she could see many familiar faces turn and glare in their direction at his shout.

"Careful, Malfoy, you're attracting attention. But that was more or less how I felt about it."

"My father has done a lot of things over the years that I find hard to believe, but THIS-"

"Don't feel too badly, Draco. There were extenuating circumstances. He was more or less forced to find me in the first place, and he used that coercion to help me with something I needed. You'll have to ask him for more details if you want them, I really don't think it's my place to share."

She also didn't really want to see his reaction at finding out that his father had been driven by Potter's claim over him to come to her. She wanted this party to be less dramatic, not more, and she rather thought a Malfoy temper tantrum wouldn't be the best way to go about it.

The dance ended, and as Draco bowed over her hand, he was suddenly yanked away and into the crowd. She looked around quickly, her instinct for battle that she'd gained in the last few years in the field rising. She caught sight of Potter and Ron Weasley practically sprinting in her direction, and then the view was cut off as she was grabbed around the waist and spun back onto the dance floor. Rearing back to throw a punch, she found herself looking up into the grinning face of Bill Weasley.

"Now, now, none of that, love. I thought you might not really want to talk to Harry or dear Ronniekins just yet."

"Not EVER, given the choice. But why are you keeping me from them? He's your brother."

Bill sighed, and for a moment, Hermione wondered if she was contagious. "I love Ron, but sometimes he isn't that bright. The two of them are still thinking like the kids you knew. They think that if they can just get a hold of you, somehow they can magically make everything better. The real world doesn't work like that. I told your stoic friend that when I got him to agree to let me dismantle Skeeter's wards. They think you owe them something because you used to be friends, and you don't. They've got to grow up and see it."

She briefly looked to the side of the dance floor, and sure enough, the duo was still glaring daggers at her, and now at Bill as well. As the dance had them turn again, she saw Draco dancing with an animated Ginny Weasley. She really didn't envy him that.

"I had an ulterior motive for snagging you too, by the way."

She looked back up at Bill. "And what would that be?"

"Well, my wife can't dance with you, and she wanted to ask you a question. Actually, she could dance with you, that'd be brilliant, but we didn't think she'd be enough to keep the moron twins over there away from you."

"What could Fleur possibly want to ask me?"

"My lovely bride has had a bit of a snit going ever since you choose to go to Durmstrang. We didn't find out what happened until almost a month after the fact, but it hurt her feelings that you went there instead of her alma mater. She wants to know why you chose the other school."

Hermione looked perplexed. "But I thought that would be obvious. Viktor helped me get into Durmstrang. He was the first person I went to after I left Hogwarts. He was the only friend I had that would take me in. I know I was on good terms with Fleur, but we were hardly bosom buddies."

"That's pretty much what I thought, but she wanted it from you directly. That'll save me listening to a rant about it every here and there. Oh, there was one other thing. I was trying to be subtle to your friend over there while we were in the hallway, but I don't think he quite picked up what I was alluding to. If you wouldn't mind telling him?"

"Telling him what?"

"Fleur and I both find him a bit of all right. If he ever got bored one night, you know, and wanted to venture to Shell Cottage…"

"Bill Weasley, are you asking me to extend an invitation on your behalf to my friend for a threesome?"

Bill flushed a bit. "Well, erm… yeah, I am. You know, no hard feelings if he's not interested or anything. We just have a very open minded marriage, and if we both find someone we wouldn't mind shagging, well, can't hurt to ask."

Hermione shook her head. "This evening is NOT going any way I thought it would. Oh, and yeah, I'll tell him. I wouldn't be surprised if he said no, though. His wife died just about a year ago, and I don't know that he's really moved on."

"Hey, no harm done. You never know, it could be just what he needs."

The song ended, and he made to escort her back to Teal'c. His way was impeded before he could take a step. "I'd like a dance, if you wouldn't mind a turn with my date."

Hermione felt an overwhelming rush of relief. "It's fine, Bill, please dance with Luna."

Daniel took her hand, and moved them further into the center of the dance floor. "So, how are you holding up?"

Only knowing that they had an audience kept her from burying her face in his chest. "I don't think I know anymore. There's been so much data thrown at me, I can't even begin to sort through it."

"You don't have to. Once we get back to the Manor, you can tell us everything that's happened, and we'll figure it out together."

"That's why I love you, Daniel. You make it seem like everything's going to be okay."

"It IS going to be okay. And that's not why you love me. It's because I can cook, remember?"

She chuckled. "Right, I forgot that you found me out. So, how have things been out here? It feels like I spent most of the night in that damned office."

"Well, it's been interesting. I can say with absolute certainty, that I was right about being a way better best friend than those two. They've spent the entire evening whining about not getting a chance to explain anything to you. I don't know if they came with dates, but I know if they did, they've long since wandered off. You should have SEEN their faces when you turned up with Teal'c, though. They were stunned. Speaking of, you look stunning, by the way. That dark blue really suits you."

"Thank you, sir. You clean up pretty well yourself. How's it been spending the evening with Luna?"

"Fine. It's been fine." She would have bought it, except that he suddenly began avoiding her eyes and fidgeting.

"Daniel?"

A slow flush started up his neck

"Daniel, what… oh my god. Oh my GOD. You have a thing!"

"I don't have a thing. There is no thing."

"There is so! You have a thing for Luna!" The flush had reached his cheeks. "How long have you had a thing for her?"

"It's not, really, it's… complicated."

"It is NOT. You like her! That's so… fantastic!"

He looked at her, startled. "You think so?"

"Of course I think so! You're two of my best friends, I want you happy. And thinking about it, you two would work out really well as a couple. Have you talked to her about it?"

His hand came up from her waist to rub the back of his neck. "Kind of? We've talked about the fact that we like spending time together. And she's mentioned that she's thinking of moving to the Springs."

"That's wonderful, Daniel, really. I love both of you, and if you make each other happy, even better! And having her in the Springs would be like a dream. The kids would love to see her more, and I could use another woman around. Sam and I are really tomboys, and that leaves Janet and Cassie as the only real girly girls Sara has to hang out with. Oh, this is so perfect!"

They noticed that their dance was coming to an end, and began making their way back towards Teal'c. "We can talk about this more later. Go find your lady love, Doctor Jackson. And stick with her. I have a feeling that the situation is going to go critical before too much longer. Be safe."

They were almost to the edge of the floor when, yet again, they were waylaid. "I believe it's my turn on your dance card, Hermione dear."

She rolled her eyes. "If you insist, Lucius."

They spun back out onto the floor. "I really must insist that you return me to my escort after this, though. I believe we've made quite enough of a stir."

"As you wish. It has been fun watching Potter and the Weasley boy gnash their teeth. I imagine seeing you dancing with me will ruin their night perfectly."

"That's what they get for blackmailing you, Lucius. That's really all it was at the end of the day. They forced you to do what they wanted by holding something over your head. It's despicable, really. Oh, Draco knows about you using his life debt to get me here, by the way. He isn't pleased."

"He never is. It's my own fault, I suppose, I raised him that way. You didn't happen to mention Potter's part in this, did you?"

"No, I rather thought that was your business to share or not. I only told him the bit that involved the debt to me."

"It is appreciated. Although, since you and your friends are staying at the Manor until you return to the States, he will probably try to find out. Did Shakelbolt agree to give you the book?"

"He did, on the condition that he is allowed to send me messages through the American Minister. Apparently, he was hoping to poach me straight from school for the Ministry."

"I had a suspicion he might. You were secreted away with that journalist for quite a while. Did she have anything interesting to say?"

"Quite a lot, actually. I imagine I'll be trolling through her data for a long time. And no, I'm afraid I don't feel like sharing."

"A pity. I could have used the laugh. I do wonder, however, what the Weasley girl has to say that has kept my son on the dance floor for so long."

Hermione glanced back at the pair that still seemed to be arguing. "I'd wondered that myself. She grabbed him before he'd even had time to let go of my hand."

"I saw. She and Draco dated briefly after they left school. It didn't last long, apparently she's a bit of a harridan. Much like her mother, I've been told."

"I wouldn't know. She was still in school last I saw her. Skeeter did make a comment about her being extremely calculating, though. It might be in Draco's best interest to keep her at a distance."

The initiating of moving them towards Teal'c was so subtle, she almost didn't catch it. They were almost perfectly in front of him as the dance ended. Lucius bowed over her hand, much as his son had done before.

"Miss Granger."

"Mister Malfoy."

He disappeared back into the crowd, and she turned towards her friend. "Unless you have an overwhelming urge to dance, I think it's time for us to take our leave."

"I have no such urge. Let us proceed."

They'd only taken a handful of steps towards the door before everything went to hell. They were suddenly surrounded by people, boxed in on all sides. She could see red hair in all directions, and heard Potter's voice above the others, moving towards her. She looked up at the Jaffa.

"The hallway."

Teal'c turned towards the door behind the head table, which was much closer than the main doors, and had far fewer people in front of it. By the time they made it to the door, the Minister was there, holding it open for them.

"Go, I'll let you know when it's clear."

He slammed the door and warded it, and they began walking towards the office. A voice came from an unnoticed door behind them.

"Stupefy."

Teal'c went down hard, knocking Hermione a few feet further away. By the time she found her footing and turned, she saw Teal'c on the ground, and the glittering, angry eyes of Severus Snape on her. Digging into her pocket, she pulled a small cat toy out of it. She threw it at Teal'c's prone body as Snape started stalking towards her. As the toy made contact with her friend, both he and the object disappeared. She backed up down the hallway.

"We have a few things to discuss, Miss Granger."

"No. We don't. We never will." With those words, she reached up to one of the ornate pins holding her hair in place. As she touched it, she spoke one word quietly.

"Charlie."

Almost immediately, she felt a presence pop into the hall behind her. An arm came around her waist, and the other hand pulled out a service weapon. With one look at the dark robed figure striding towards them, the weapon was aimed, and fired. The bullet took out Snape's knee, and he went down. The door to the ballroom opened.

Draco's head appeared in the doorway. "Granger! Catch!" And he threw something at her.

She caught the small item, and felt the beginnings of a portkey pull behind her navel. She turned quickly and slid her arms around Jack, and pressed her face into his neck.

In the next second, the hallway was empty, save for a swearing, bleeding Potions master.


	13. Wishing for Home, Accepting the Present

Hermione was glad of the practice both she and Jack had from previous portkeys as they landed at the edge of Malfoy Manor. Neither stumbled, and she really didn't want to let go of him long enough to catch her balance. He seemed to be in agreement, as, after a quick perimeter check, he holstered his weapon and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Giving herself a moment to stop shaking, she ran through the previous few moments. She was safe, Jack was here, and he'd just shot Severus Snape. An almost hysterical giggle worked its way out of her throat.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes. "Not really, no. This evening was even more of a confusing tangle than I thought it would be. And I can't believe you just shot Snape."

"Wait, THAT was the Potions asshole?"

She giggled again, and nodded.

Jack shook his head. "I should have aimed higher." He then tucked her head back under his chin and tightened his arms around her.

They stood for a few minutes, before hearing a pop just behind them. Looking up, they saw that Luna and Daniel had appeared. Both rushed over.

"We came as soon as we could! It was a mad house after the Minister shut you away. Are you guys okay?" Daniel didn't stop for breath. He also didn't let go of Luna's hand, Hermione noticed.

"We are, but we should go check on Teal'c. Snape hit him with a stunner, and I sent him back via portkey."

"Wait, Snape? As in… what the HELL was he doing there?"

"I don't know, Daniel. We'll figure it out in a bit, let's get to the house first."

All four started briskly towards the house, and if Jack neglected to remove his arm from around her shoulders, she didn't comment on it.

After the evening they'd just had, they expected to arrive to a complete scene of chaos. The fact that the Manor was so quiet was a bit off putting. Hermione summoned the head house elf, and inquired after their friend.

"Mistress Hermione's friend is in the bed provided him. He will recover soon. Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa have asked for Netty to ready the sitting room, should you like to convene."

The group made their way to the sitting room, and were joined by Sam after a minute. A different house elf appeared with tea service, followed by Netty with a full bar. The all applied themselves of the available refreshments, and found seats.

"Okay, since Carter and I weren't at the damned party, what in the hell happened? You were gone long enough we were starting to worry."

Daniel, Luna, and Hermione looked at each other for a minute. "I really don't even know where to start, Jack," Hermione said. "The whole thing was snafu, right from the beginning. Long story made very short? The Minister agreed to give me the book, Rita Skeeter pinned me alone and explained what happened with McGonagall, and Jack shot Snape. Oh, Skeeter made a slight pass at me."

They all exchanged glances, before Daniel drawled, "So, about the same as usual, then?"

It took close to an hour for the three of them to repeat their various accounts and points of view. Right as Hermione was recalling the last few minutes before she'd summoned Jack, Teal'c appeared in the doorway. She stood and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Teal'c! I'm so glad you're all right! I can't believe that bastard stupefied you."

"Indeed, I was not as vigilant as I should have been. I apologize."

"Oh, no, Teal'c, it's very possible he was disillusioned, I didn't see him either. None of that was your fault. In fact, taking that stunner gave me the time I needed to get Jack to the hall to help us."

A little of the guilt that was barely written on his face eased. She led him over to an armchair, and procured a cup of tea for him. They all sat in the quiet for a few minutes contemplating, the only sounds in the room the light clink of teacups and the snaps from the fire.

"So, what's the next step?" Sam asked.

"We wait to hear from the Minister. I've given him the information for the drop, but I'm sure he knows we're at the Manor. He was the first to pick up on how chatty I was with Lucius and Draco. With tonight going all to hell, it's possible the mission is compromised. He'll let us know if we need to adjust our next few steps."

Lucius came around the doorframe at that point. "Oh good, you're all here. We've just arrived back, and I thought I'd check in with you before we head to our rooms. Interesting exit, by the way. The Minister was so busy trying to explain away what happened to Severus that no one noticed Miss Lovegood or Doctor Jackson sneak out."

"Did you speak with Shakelbolt at all?"

"I did, in point of fact. He said he would floo call you tomorrow. Those idiots that you used to call 'friends' are stirring up no end of trouble, and he's concerned they may get in the way of you receiving your book. In the end, it might be better to have him send it here, and have me forward it onwards to your home."

"Thank you for the offer, Lucius. We'll have to wait and see what the Minister says tomorrow. But I DO appreciate everything that you've done."

"I made a vow, my dear. Malfoy's have been accused of a lot of things over the years. A lot of them are probably true. But we keep our promises. Till tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, see you in the morning. Please extend my gratitude to your wife; I know she didn't know what she was getting in to, and she's been most gracious."

Malfoy made a slight bow to the room, and took his leave.

Jack cracked a yawn. "Might not be a bad time for us all to turn in. It's been a long ass day."

Luna giggled at that, Hermione smirked, and Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that, Jack."

"Should we set a watch?" Jack directed the question to Hermione.

She shook her head. "The wards on the Manor Estate are almost as secure as the Hogwarts wards. If anyone tried to get through them, we'd know hours in advance. Everyone get some rest."

Jack shook a finger at her. "That means you too, missy. No wandering around in that giant library they've got."

"No libraries, Jack." She pulled the bundle of letters out of her pocket. "I already have a bit of light reading to do."

The rooms that Malfoy had provided them all were opulent. Each had its own en suite, a large four poster bed, and a small sitting area with a desk. It was there that Hermione decided to begin making her way through the letters that Skeeter had given her.

The first letter she took from the stack was obviously the oldest, and had been written in a hurry. She carefully opened the envelope and slid the parchment out. Before unfolding it, she took a moment to summon a measure of Firewhiskey from Netty, and settled into her chair to read.

_March 6__th__, 1999_

_Hermione-_

_I really hope this letter finds you soon. I can't believe what happened yesterday, it seems like it can't be true. I can't believe that Harry and Ron let McGonagall throw you out like she did! Hermione, I was in Greenhouse Five when all of it happened. I didn't know until Luna told me a couple of hours later._

_Please, let me know where you are. While everyone was running around, not knowing what to do, I snuck into the Headmistresses office and used her floo to go to your parents' house. I think I must have just missed you, and I don't know where to look now._

_You were the first friend I ever really had. That first day, on the train, you were the only one willing to help me find Trevor, who didn't call me a stupid lump, or useless idiot. You've been the only friend that's been willing to help me, no matter how stupid I am to not understand things. You're the smartest, bravest person I know. And if the wizarding world doesn't want you here, I don't want to be here either._

_I love you, Hermione (not like THAT, you know, like, as my best friend), and I don't want to lose you because the rest of our stupid house are a bunch of dunderheads. I may have spent more time with Ron and Harry and Seamus and Dean, but you were always the friend I felt the closest to. You being gone… it just feels WRONG._

_Please let me know where you are. I'll come straight away, and I can help with the kids and stuff. Gran always said I was good with kids. I think she meant I acted more their age than mine, but either way, I want to help._

_Your friend, always-_

_Neville_

Hermione was in tears by the time she finished the letter. She took a few minutes to compose herself before opening the next, and then the next.

The rest of the letters followed a similar pattern. Neville asked her to talk to him, to at least write if she didn't want him to know where she was. Then, he would tell her what he'd been doing since he had last written. From his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout, to working in a small apothecary outside of Cardiff, to deciding to travel after finally becoming disgusted with the wizarding world. That decision came after the Ball on the Fifth Anniversary of the Final Battle.

_May 3, 2003_

_Stupid Ball. Stupid Harry and Ron. Stupid bloody wankers!_

_It was so repulsive, Hermione. All those idiot Gryffindor's want to do is complain that you haven't come back. They never take any of the credit for you having left in the first place. They still think you should have gone away for a while until the 'disgrace' died down, and then come back to them, begging forgiveness. They don't seem to understand that you didn't do anything wrong in the first place._

_I mean, yeah, I thought it was gross at first; it was Snape, the Greasy Git of the dungeon. But it was your decision to make, and I don't get why they think they should have any input in who you date. It's not like THEY had to shag him. _

_And I kind of started to get it a little while after you left. Don't get me wrong, I don't think he deserves forgiveness or a second chance or anything, but Snape looked BAD. He lost weight, those circles under his eyes got darker, he stopped barking at people. As badly as he treated you, I think he regretted it. Seeing him like that, feeling so wretched without you, I got a little bit of an idea of how he must have been WITH you. Maybe you got to see something that the rest of us didn't._

_He still comes to these stupid Ball's too. I think this will be the last one I go to for a while. I always get dragged along, because "I don't have anything better to do." But I'm getting out for a while._

_Now that Gran's passed on, and I'm the sole heir to the Longbottom estate. I think I want to travel for a while, get out of here and away from these people. I've always wanted to do herbology research in different countries, and England feels too small these days. And if I happen to turn a street corner one day, and there you are, I hope you'll at least give me a chance to explain. I still miss you tons._

_Your friend-_

_Neville_

She'd stopped crying by the fifth letter, but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. She finished the stack, and stood up to sit on the small loveseat in front of the fireplace. She carefully placed the letters on the table before her, set her empty glass next to them, and curled up into a corner. She stared at the fire for long minutes, running through what she had learned over and over again. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Jack stuck his head around the door. "Hey, thought I'd check in before-, "he stopped dead, seeing her face. He entered the room, shutting the door quickly, and crossed to where she sat.

"You've been crying. That's another one on the list."

"No, Jack, it's not like that."

"What's it like, then? Cause you've been in here reading letters for hours, and you've been crying the whole time."

She handed him the first letter. He took it, gave her a long, considering look, and sat next to her. His arm went around her shoulder again, and he tugged her into his side. She acquiesced, easily curling into him. They sat in the quiet for a minute while he read.

Finally, he set the letter down. "Fine, I won't shoot him. I still don't like him upsetting you, though."

"He wrote that letter ten years ago, Jack, and he was frantic. I don't know why I'm surprised that it was Neville out of all the Gryffindor's that wanted to stand up with me. He was always the most loyal, brave person I knew in school. Even after I petrified him."

"That sounds like a story, there." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "It really is getting late, though. And I have a feeling those idiot Gryffindor's are going to do something stupid in the next couple of days. You should get some rest."

"So should you."

They sat together for another few minutes, before Jack finally stood. "Think you can actually sleep?"

"Think I can try. I'm afraid that's all I can offer at the moment." She offered a tremulous smile. He reached down and gently cupped her cheek, then leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. The smile she gave him in return was a lot less forced.

"Sleep, then. And remember, we're all within shouting distance."

She kept that thought with her as she got ready for bed, and fell asleep much faster than she had thought she would. This time, when the dreams came, they were of digging up treasures off world with her team, while her children chased each other around a temple with Luna and Neville. Instead of reliving her nightmares, she slept with a small smile on her face.


	14. Choices

It was before dawn when she forced herself out of bed the next morning. Stumbling over to the desk, Hermione spent several minutes trying to write out letters with a quill before she gave up, summoned a house elf for coffee, and dug a ball point pen out of her bag. She then spent the next hour penning several missives. Dressing quickly, she borrowed the Malfoy floo to head to Diagon Alley. The rest of the household was just beginning to stir when she returned.

On seeing Daniel stumble down the grand staircase, she quickly caught his elbow and directed him to a seat in the dining room. Fixing him a cup of coffee, she waited the requisite time before plying him with another cup, and finally saw his eyes come into focus. Once he was less bleary, she handed him the packet of letters from Neville.

One by one, the rest of the guests found their way towards the scent of a fry up, with their hosts appearing after they'd all been seated. Somehow, it was of no surprise that every Malfoy was immaculately dressed and coiffed for breakfast, while the rest of them were lucky that they'd remembered to fully clothe themselves.

Once grounded by food and caffeine, it seemed the best time to plan strategy.

"Lucius, did the Minister happen to inform you when he planned to floo call me?" Hermione asked.

"He did not, though at the time he was being swarmed by your adoring fans. I expect he'll only risk contact once he knows there aren't any extra eyes or ears around. It may not even be today."

Hermione sighed. "I'm very sorry to have forced your hospitality for so long. You have all been very gracious allowing us into your home, I had hoped to be out of your hair by now."

To her surprise, it was the lady of the house that answered. "Not at all. Lucius has explained the situation as well as he could, and I absolutely insist. The entire pack of mongrels has been far too high handed. I had, honestly, expected better behavior from the lot of them."

Narcissa was a woman trained to pick up subtle clues from Slytherins. It was not difficult for her to read the incredulity around her table. "Oh, for Salazar's sake. Did you REALLY think that you were the first student in Hogwarts history to behave 'untoward'? Did you not notice the abundance of lust potions, of love spells available to the higher years? Did no one think about the fact that Molly Prewett married Arthur Weasley two months out of school, and that William was born three months later? That Sirius Black had so many notches in his bed post that the wood was almost nonexistent?

"I've had rumors that Ginevra has her own little black book of conquests, that Zabini spent his last year seducing anything he could get his hands on. Potter's parents were no saints, believe me. And yet, they seek to cast aspersions on you? The whole thing is laughable."

She settled back in her chair. "They are all fools. Until that unfortunate day at Hogwarts, the only knowledge I had of you was from Draco, and I know better than to take his ranting at face value. You have a spine, Miss Jones, and you earned my respect that day. I shall now extend my home to you as long as you have need of it. And I believe you know why that is."

The two women made eye contact. "Why yes, Narcissa, I believe I do. And I accept your offer."

The rest of the table was still gob smacked, including the Malfoy men, Hermione was pleased to see. She raised an eyebrow at Narcissa, followed by her coffee mug with a smirk.

"So, Hermione, what were you doing up so early?" Sam asked.

"I had a few things I wanted to take care of. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your floo to go to Diagon Alley. I promised to keep the General updated while we were out of range, and I thought it'd be easiest to get into Muggle London and cell phone range there. I also wanted to DHL a couple of letters to him with updates."

She noticed her entire team, and Luna, looking at her expectantly. "Okay, and I sent letters for the kids, along with a few postcards from Flourish and Blotts, and some candy from Honeydukes. You know I don't like being away from them. I also MAY have sent a book on magical creatures for Jeremy."

"And…?" Daniel's voice strung the word out to three syllables at least.

"And… A book on Quidditch for Aiden, and a proper potions kit for Sara. What I get back home just isn't the same."

She saw the smirks start on almost every face around the table, and crossed her arms with a huff. Her proper sulk was interrupted by Netty popping into the dining room.

"Pardon Netty, Master Lucius, but there's a visitor at the gates asking for Mistress Hermione."

Everyone was on their feet before the house elf finished his sentence. Jack started shouting orders to his team, the Malfoy's remained close to their seats, and Luna looked to Hermione. She slowly made her way to the windows in the entrance hall.

At the end of the long paved walkway, just outside the wards, was a single figure. It just stood there, head hanging, and waited. Hermione beckoned the house elf forward.

"Netty, did the visitor give a name?"

"He did, Mistress Hermione."

"And he's alone?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She turned towards the rest of the room. "I'm going out. I don't need cover, I'll be back in a little while."

Her words immediately caused the rest of her team, and Draco, to start yelling and gesturing. She saw Luna take Daniel's arm in her hand, and lean up to speak in his ear. She saw the worry on his face turn to understanding, and he inveigled himself into the center of the group to calm them. Hermione accepted her wrap from the house elf, and slipped out the door.

It was drizzling in a way that only England can accomplish on her way up the drive. She'd forgotten what that was like, the raining, but not raining. Things were so much more certain in the States. It rained, or it didn't. It snowed, or it didn't. You had friends, or you didn't.

She saw more than felt when the wards gave way. Luna and Daniel must have convinced Lucius, though she wouldn't guess how. One minute she was moving towards a still, defeated figure. The next it was moving towards her at equal speed. They stopped a few feet apart.

"Hermione."

"Neville."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"How was Argentina?"

"Not what I expected. I'm not great with languages, and I don't think anything on the site I was on was under a thousand years old."

"Well, my best friend's an archaeologist and a linguist, I imagine he could lend a hand."

"That'd be nice."

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was in Neville's arms, and they were both crying, and she was holding him just as tightly as he was her.

"Gods, Hermione, I've missed you so much."

"I only got your letters last night. I didn't know, Neville. I'd have let you know where I was if I had. I'm so sorry."

He pulled away just far enough to look at her, trace one hand over her face. Then, he was kissing her, and she couldn't find any reason to stop him. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he lifted her slightly, keeping her shorter frame properly positioned.

When they finally parted, he hugged her to himself as though it would pain him to let go. "Please don't run again, I couldn't take it. I said I didn't love you, but I lied, I didn't want to scare you. I still don't. Please, Hermione, anything you'll offer me, I'll take. Just don't disappear again."

"Oh, Neville. Please don't tell me you've been waiting for the girl you knew to come back, because she won't. I promise, I won't just leave, but I'm not the student you knew, you don't really know me."

"Oh, I don't? You aren't loyal and dedicated? You don't spend every spare minute you have on research? You don't love your kids more than your education? I heard what happened that day, you put your recently adopted children above your grades. How could I not love you? I don't know what you've done since then, I just know it has to be brilliant. And I know those children flourished, because of you. Because you would never settle for less." He kissed her again, just in case.

He passed his hands over her face again, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. "And if you tell me to go, I will. I know you don't want to come back here, neither do I. But I want to come back with you. Where ever you are. Even if you don't want to be more than friends. I hate being without you. But I'll leave, if you ask me to."

"Colorado."

"What?"

"I live in Colorado. In the States. And my team is in the Estate, ready to tear you to shreds if you hurt me."

Neville nodded, and started towards the Manor until her hand tugged him to a stop. "Are you really okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm a single mother, with a classified job, a bunch of overprotective adopted siblings, and a lot of baggage. And not the fun kind."

Neville pulled her into a ragged kiss, and stumbled over his words, "I've been in ten years' worth of relationship's, job's, and everything else. But I always missed you. I want you. And whatever it comes with. I played with your children when they first came to the school, remember? I wanted to be with you then. Let me now, however I can."

She felt the slight shift in the wards. "They're trying to break in. We should retreat to the Manor."

"Am I welcome there?"

"You'll have to prove your loyalty to me and mine, but I don't think that'll be a problem."


	15. The Showdown

_*Authors Note- Thank you for everyone that's_ _followed and reviewed thus far. When I started writing this story, the only part I had firmly fixed in my head was the confrontation scene with Headmistress McGonagall. The rest came as a complete surprise to both my beta and myself. _

_Again, I have to state that this is not Harry Potter friendly. Personally, I LOVE Harry, and I had no idea that he was going to come across this way when I started. I only know part of the reason he started acting like a prat, the rest is all in his own head._

In the year that should have been her seventh at school, Hermione was a lot of things. She was frightened a lot. She frequently lost hope. But above all, she was determined.

She'd been through a lot since then. She'd been terrified when Aiden was hospitalized for pneumonia. She'd almost lost hope when Jack had been stuck off world for what everyone said would be forever, but was really three months. She'd shored up her feelings with her determination. That was what drove her now.

That, and her absolute fury.

She and Neville made it back to the Manor in almost no time. If it weren't for her fear of heights, she'd almost say they flew. The sight that met them in the entry gave her no bit of pause. She strode straight past her team gearing up to Malfoy.

"They're trying to break down the wards, aren't they?"

"I rather think they are. I've already sent a protest to the Minister. If he doesn't have a team respond in time, we'll have to fight. I've seen some of your people in action. Please try to not break the heirlooms as you take the wankers apart."

"How long do you think we have?"

"If the Minister doesn't respond? Unless they have a curse breaker, at least twelve hours."

"I doubt they will. I spoke with Bill Weasley last night, he's on my side. He won't help them, and if I'm not mistaken, they'll be so upset about his defection that they'll not think to ask another of his colleagues."

She turned to her team. "So. Think we should make a plan, or just let Jack shoot them all?"

The man in question raised his hand. "I vote for shooting them all. Seems to work."

"I concur," Teal'c intoned.

Sam raised her hand. "Sorry, I know I'm usually the voice of reason, but Colonel O'Neill already got to shoot two of them, I want in."

Hermione felt Neville shift uncomfortably behind her. "Oh! Everyone, this is Neville. He went to school with me, but he's on our side. Please don't shoot him. Neville, that's Sam, Teal'c, Jack, Daniel, and-"

"Luna. You knew?" his voice was almost a whisper.

Luna's eyes widened, and Daniel stepped in front of her. "Neville, I think the two of us should have a word. In the sitting room. Now."

"Daniel, I really think I should-," Hermione started.

"Nope. Best friend rights. Anyone new gets vetted by me, and that's my girlfriend he's glaring at."

Sam and Jack looked startled at the news, while Luna beamed up at him. Hermione gave a brief thought to arguing, and finally just shrugged. As Daniel led Neville away, Jack came up to her and took her elbow.

"I think we need a few words as well."

"Right, okay. Oh! Teal'c, I'll need a minute with you at some point, I had a request made at the ball last night I need to forward on. From one of the Weasleys."

Teal'c smirked at her as Jack led her up the stairs to her room, and she had a feeling he'd gotten Bill's not so subtle suggestions. Once in her room, she and Jack both crashed down onto the loveseat.

"So. This Neville guy. That's twice now you've said I can't shoot him. You like him, don't you?"

"Is it assumed I must like someone just because I don't want them shot? I've shot you before, and I like you plenty."

"Yeah, but you like me like the annoying big brother I am. You like this guy in a naked, naughty way, don'tcha?"

The blush she gave was answer enough for him, but she still tried to defend herself. "It's the first time I've seen him in ten years."

"And it was already enough that you were smooching him on the front lawn. And those letters he wrote made you cry last night. I've seen you date guys before, and you didn't like a one of them enough to make out with them within five minutes of seeing them."

Jack sighed, and pulled her back into his side, dropping his chin on her head. "I haven't even exchanged words with the guy, but it's already clear he's totally doofy for you. Just make sure he's good enough. I don't want to have to add him to my list. I already have enough people to check off."

"I don't think he could get on the list if he tried. I think I might make it first. He's a good man, Jack. I don't want to hurt him. But I haven't seen him in ten years. What if I blunder this up?"

"It's a calculated risk, sweetheart. But if the guy is still this stuck on you after ten years? My guess is, you're overthinking things. I read that letter last night, the kid was willing to help you parent your children when he was nineteen years old, with no hope of you ever wanting a relationship. I think he'll hang on through some 'blunders'."

She burrowed her face into his shoulder a little more firmly. "I always thought if I came 'round and fell for someone, it'd be you. This is so out of the blue for me."

"Well, we tried that, and figured out we were better as friends. Can't say I regret it, either. Helped us out through some bad times."

"It did. And I do love you, my idiot brother. And one day, you're going to wake up and grab hold of the one you want to snog, too."

"And on that note, I say we head back downstairs, before you give me the' life is too short' speech again. You should think about it yourself."

"I have done, and I got to the snogging bit in a matter of moments. Ball's in your court, darling."

They made their way back to the library, where the rest of the group had decided to convene. Daniel and Neville were still absent, and Hermione had to reign in her impulse to check on them. Lucius was waiting for them with a parcel.

"This came for you a few minutes ago, from the American Ministry."

"Oh, lovely. The Minister does work quickly." Hermione took the wrapped box from him, and made her way to one of the reading tables.

"Were you expecting something?" Daniel asked, as he and Neville entered the library. Both looked a bit flushed, but as there was no visible bruising, she continued.

"I was indeed. I told you, I placed a call to the General this morning." She made quick work of opening the box, and took out several folders. "I told him that I might be able to recruit a couple of my school mates to the project. So, we have total disclosure forms, and initial applications for Luna and Neville. I've also had the Minister agree to reinforce the wards on my home, as well as the base, and an offer here at the Manor. I don't know what's going to happen once the wards fall here, but I don't want to risk any repercussions."

She continued briskly. "Included are also the magical equivalent of restraining orders for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and a few others. Once I'm able to serve them, breeching a fifty yard distance of me or the children automatically requires a six month stay in Azkaban. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. If any of them comes near me, it's jail time until they learn better."

Daniel immediately scooped her up into a hug and swung her around. "And THIS is why I know we're going to win. You're absolutely ruthless. Brilliant, but also a little terrifying." He deposited her right in front of Neville, and turned to gather up Luna. She figured that was his not so subtle way of giving her his blessing.

Neville wrapped an arm around her waist, and bent down to speak softly in her ear. "You had forms drawn up for me? But you didn't know I'd come here this morning."

She looked up at him. "I read your letters, Neville. I knew you'd come at some point. And you were quite determined about not leaving again. I spent a good deal of time thinking about it last night, and I think I'm quite determined about you not leaving as well."

He kissed her quickly, and grinned. "Well then. What are we going to do about this lot so we can go home?"

She turned to the rest of the group. The Malfoys all had their trademark smirk in place, though Draco's seemed a bit forced. Daniel and Luna were arm in arm, and flat out grinning. Sam looked pleased, and a bit relieved at Neville's hand in Hermione's, while Jack and Teal'c were fighting over the last biscuit. Hermione smiled at her wayward family.

"How badly do we want this to go for them?"

Sam smiled back. "As much as I like planning for every contingency, I think we should wing it."

"I do some of my best work thinking on my feet. I like it. Everyone in agreement?"

There were nods, smirks, and a couple of vague hand gestures from those still applying themselves to the tray of sandwiches the house elves kept refilling.

"Lovely. Now, Lucius, didn't you say something about giving us a tour of the Manor?"

"I did indeed, my dear."

"Hermione Jones, should we not keep watch for those trying to breech the house?"

"Not needed, Teal'c. Each set of wards that falls gives off a signature. We'll know when they get within an hour or two of making it inside, but my guess is it'll be close to dark by then. No need for us to bother with it until then. I'm certainly not going to spend my time worrying. And with my need to serve the restraining orders, I'll need them to get in at some point. They're really doing me a favor, even though they don't know it."

"Indeed. If that is the case, I should like to view this potions laboratory Narcissa Malfoy has spoken of."

The rest of the day was spent in comfort, and as much relaxation as was possible in the circumstances. The Malfoys excused themselves while SG-13 went over paper work with Luna and Neville. Jack was a little unnerved by how much of their project Luna had been able to figure out already, and Daniel was thrilled at the translating Neville asked for help with. They all agreed to table the actual description of the SGC and what it did until they were on base, and out of the way of extended hearing charms.

After a leisurely lunch, they all toured the Manor. Hermione and Daniel found themselves tugged into darkened corners and behind tapestries every so often for snogging. Hermione was not surprised. Daniel was starting to wonder if he'd gotten in over his head. A brief reminder from his best friend as to how he ended up married on another planet got him over his hesitation quickly.

True to their calculations, it wasn't until just after dark that the last layers of wards started to give off warnings. Hermione stood from the chair she'd been lounging in with a glass of brandy, and turned towards her friends.

"This could get pretty bad. I'm not asking any of you to fight them with me. It's my battle, and you don't have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, every person in the room had stood up. She felt wetness gather in her eyes, and blinked it back. It was worth it. Everything she'd had to go through, to reach this moment, was worth it. Instead of eyes refusing to meet hers, shuffling feet, and a lack of voices, she had people that loved her ready to fight on her behalf. The last bit of pain she'd held for the last ten years faded.

"All right, then. I think the drawing room."

They all looked at her aghast, and she heard Lucius draw a hissing breath. "No, it makes sense. I'm not the little girl that was tortured in that room anymore. If anything can make them see it, it'll be fighting against me, in that room. What they're doing now, trying to rip me from the life I have, it's worse than anything Bellatrix could have done to me. It's time they face it. It's time they face ME."

Neville quickly pulled her into a hug, and she felt Daniel come up behind her to do the same. Luna latched ahold, and Sam was right after her. Before she knew it, Hermione was in a giant group hug that included Malfoys, a thought that would have fried her brain a month ago. She felt a tingle signaling the fall of the last wards.

"It's go time. SG-13, move out."

As they moved to the drawing room, they heard the doors to the Manor crash open. Hermione took up position directly over the spot she'd been tortured over a decade before. Luna stood to her right, and Narcissa Malfoy took a dueling stance to her left. They exchanged glances, and Hermione nodded once before focusing on the doors. The rest of her team fanned out behind them, with SG-1 behind her, bookended by Lucius and Draco on one side, Neville on the other.

Potter and Weasley slammed into the room as soon as they hit the doors, and skidded to a halt when they saw what was opposing them. Ginny came up on her brothers side, and the three held their wands on the other group. Behind them, at an obviously reluctant pace, came Arthur, Molly, and George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil.

"Potter. Weasley. You should know by now not to go places uninvited," Hermione drawled, affecting her best Malfoy imitation.

"Hermione! Whatever they've done to you, we can fix it, just come back with us!" Potter took a step forward.

She heard someone behind her chamber their gun. "The only people who have 'done anything' to me are the ones in this room that I'm currently looking at. I would have thought ten years would be sufficient time for even you two to have worked out that I am uninterested in your company. It's very simple, Potter. Go. Away. And if that isn't enough incentive," she withdrew the Ministry papers from her pocket and threw them at their feet.

"Those are binding orders. Once you are removed from my presence, returning to within fifty yards of me will grant you an extended stay in Azkaban. I really wouldn't recommend it, though I'm quite past caring what actually happens to you."

"Hermione, please," Ron tried. "We've been looking for you for ten YEARS. Please, just give us a chance!"

"I don't think you really were, though," Luna said dreamily. "I found her in less than six months, and I didn't really have to try that hard. I imagine that if you'd really been that concerned, you could have found her too. After all, you are the Golden Trio. I suppose that should be Duo, though. Hermione has a better team to work with now."

"Quite right, Luna. Hell, even Lucius found me years ago, though he didn't think to bother me until you lot resorted to blackmail."

She heard several gasps behind the two wizards. Molly Weasley's eyes narrowed as they looked at her youngest son.

"Oh, they forgot to mention that, did they? What, did they tell you the Malfoys had me here under imperius or a potion, and I needed rescuing?

"I haven't needed rescuing in a very long time. I did, once, and you three weren't there. I can't blame you, Arthur, Molly, George, you weren't on the premises. I can't even blame the rest of you that were at school. We weren't friends. We fought together, but I suppose that wasn't enough for you. But you three?"

She glared at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "You were supposed to be my best friends. I went through hell and back again for you, _with_ you. I stood up with you against Voldemort, against the Ministry, against half the people in this room that turned on you when the Prophet called you liars. And my thanks? Being cast out with nowhere to go, and no one to help me."

"But, you were shagging Snape!" Potter yelled.

A pulse of energy swept the room, making the windows rattle in their moorings. It was only then that he and Ron remembered how dangerous she was when she was angry. And for an uncontrolled burst like that? They both shifted, nervously. She heard Jack mutter behind her, "Oh, SHIT."

"That's really what it comes down to, isn't it? You don't care about anything, except that I had a relationship with someone that you hated. Or was it even that? I've had a long time to think about this, Potter," she almost spat his name at him.

"It wasn't me at all, was it? You liked the idea of him being so in love with your mother that he almost died with her name on his lips. You liked that he spent his entire life pining for her, and I had to go and sully that for you. You hated him enough, even after you knew what he sacrificed for the war, that you wanted him to spend the rest of his life mourning a woman that never loved him.

"And I went and ruined it by giving him hope. You really are the most miserable, cruel bastard I've ever met, and I've gone up against quite a few. And after all this time, you really think I could ever forgive you? Ever trust you again? No. Not ever. I can almost understand Ron being a jealous twat, and I know why Ginny wouldn't help me. I won't forgive them, but I understand it. But you? Your whole mind is so twisted, I don't know how you manage to tie your own shoes."

"But it wasn't- I didn't- I… he deserved to suffer!"

Even Ron drew back as Potter screeched the last bit. Hermione was fairly vibrating in anger, and she felt Daniel put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed slightly, and drew her shoulders back.

"But I didn't. Whatever Severus Snape deserves, it isn't in your power to cast judgment. But in doing so, you destroyed our friendship. I learned to live with that. Now you'll have to do the same. My life went on, and I'm happy. I will go back to my family, my friends, my work, and I'll forget you, Harry Potter. But unless you learn to live with what you've done, you'll be miserable the rest of your life. And I can't bring myself to feel sorry for you. Now, get out. And don't bother me again."

He looked like he was going to argue for a moment, and finally hung his head. He started to turn to leave when a shot rang out. Ron darted forward to catch him, and everyone looked at Daniel in disbelief.

"And THAT'S for being an asshole, and hurting my best friend. If I ever see you again, believe me, it won't be a foot I aim for. Now get the hell out."

Ron and Ginny helped the limping man out of the drawing room towards the front doors. Lavender gave Daniel a considering look, until Luna took a step backwards and leaned against him, glaring. Seamus and Parvati took the hint, and each grabbed one of Lavender's arms, leading her out. At the door, Parvati gave a long look at Hermione.

The remaining Weasleys obviously wanted to stay and speak with her, but the arrangement of wizards, witches, and muggles didn't lend itself to casual conversation. They finally left, but Hermione had the impression that it wouldn't be the last she heard from them. Between her alliance with the Malfoys, and her obvious accord with the Minister, she expected she'd be getting mail before too long.

"Now THAT was fun."

Everyone turned to stare at Jack. "Oh, come on. It was fun! I thought for a minute our girl Friday here was going to wreck the entire room!"

"Yes, on that thought, perhaps we should reset the wards," Lucius said as he swept past, bowing slightly at Hermione. She thought she finally may have knocked the Mud blood blinkers off his eyes.

"Indeed. Oh, I do like you, my girl." Narcissa patted Hermione on the cheek before following her husband, Draco trailing after.

Sam gave a stamp and crossed her arms over her chest. "That was NOT fair. Daniel and the Colonel both got to shoot one of these jerks, and I haven't even had a chance to hit someone yet."

"Don't worry, Carter, I'm sure the chance'll turn up. We STILL haven't heard from the Shakel-guy yet, and I have a feeling at least a few more jack asses are going to crawl out of the woodwork."

Neville came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, her arms coming up to cover his. "Aside from the fact that I think Narcissa Malfoy is going to try to adopt me? I'm good. I'm just ready to have this rest of this over and done with. I want to go home. I hate being away from the children."

He dropped his chin to her shoulder. "It shouldn't be too much longer. What are we waiting for from the Minister, anyway?"

She sighed. "That's one of those confidential things I can't talk about until you have clearance. But it's vital to our work. It's what brought me back here. I wouldn't have come to the Ball, otherwise."

"I can't complain, then. I was only a couple of years away from finding you, I think, but I doubt you'd have gotten the letters from Skeeter. You may have refused to see me, and I don't know if I could have handled that."

She pressed the side of her head to his. "There's no point in thinking on it. It didn't happen that way. And as much as I didn't want to come back here, I think it's done good. I have answers to a lot of questions, and I don't feel like I'm going back into hiding. Just because I'm not planning on bandying about where I live doesn't mean I have to be so circumspect. It'll be nice, for a change."

Draco came back to announce that the wards were back up, and Lucius had found a nice vintage in the wine cellars to celebrate the evening with. Hermione hesitated as everyone started towards the library.

"I think I might take a turn in the gardens first, if you don't mind. I could use a few minutes to myself. A lot's happened in the last few days, and I haven't really had the chance to sort through it."

Her team all nodded. They knew she was a mostly solitary worker, and that being around too many people drove her to distraction. Neville and Draco both twitched a bit, as though wanting to join her and stopping themselves. Lucius gestured towards the private entrance to the gardens, and led the way to the library.

She slipped through the doors into the darkened patio, then down the stairs and onto the grounds. She heaved a large sigh of relief, and strolled down the path. As much as she loved most of the people now in the Manor, she still hated large groups. While she meandered off the paths and on to the lawn, she ran through the events of the last few days. She felt almost guilty that she hadn't really thought of work for the last week or so, but given that she'd been repressing the whole of her time in the wizarding world for ten years, she supposed she deserved a bit of a reprieve.

She didn't want to worry anyone, but Jack had been right. She hadn't had that amount of barely controlled power in a very long time. She was gratified that her control over it hadn't slipped entirely, but she hated the thought that a tosser like Potter was able to have enough of an upper hand to push her into it. Hopefully, after this, after finally telling him what she thought and felt of him, it would be over. Finally, over and finished.

Hermione had been through a lot in her admittedly short life. She had been through a school that seemed designed to break her. She'd fought in a war, and watched her friends die. She'd become a mother at a very young age. She'd fought an entire society for her children's future. She'd moved halfway around the world to start over again. She'd dug out a place for herself in a military installation that didn't trust her. She'd rebuilt her family with people she trusted absolutely.

And she'd spent the last four years working on a battleground. She didn't have to turn to know she was being followed. She didn't hear a noise to alert her. She just knew. And she knew who it was. She stopped where she was and raised her chin. Without turning, she spoke.

"Hello, Severus."


	16. Snape

"Miss Granger."

"Oh, come on. We've been through far too much for you to revert to form now. It's been ten years and a lot of experience, Severus. You didn't have a problem calling me by my name before."

She turned slowly, cautiously. He was still a good ten feet away from her, leaning on a cane. She couldn't help the slight tilt of her lips at the sight.

"Problem with your knee?"

He glared at her. "You know very well your paramour was responsible for my injury."

"He isn't my paramour. Oh, but that IS funny! I may have chosen the absolute last man on the planet you would like to see replace you. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Potter is a fool," he growled.

"I'm well aware of that. I served restraining orders on him and on Ronald Weasley just a bit earlier this evening. I've got one here for you too, so you'd better make whatever it is you have to say worth it."

"It's your fault, you know."

Hermione felt her hackles rise. Ten years ago, she'd have taken the bait. Ten years was a long time. She quirked an eyebrow, "You'll have to do better than that. I'm sure a lot of things are my fault."

He took a step forward. "Potter. His refusal to defend you. It's your fault."

The last piece of the puzzle, the piece that had eluded her for ten years, finally slipped into place.

"Of course. I confronted him tonight with his hatred of you, with his single minded determination to make you suffer. But a good chunk of it was directed at me, wasn't it?

"He hated me. He wanted you to die with nothing, so he could absolve you and be oh, so forgiving. But I stole that from him when I saved your life. You survived, and he couldn't bring himself to justify his feelings for you. So he took it out on both of us the only way he could. By loving you, by giving you solace, I took his revenge from him. And he punished us both for it."

She took a step towards him, closing the distance slightly. "And he did, didn't he? I was told how you regretted my leaving."

His step was less an advance as it would have been without the cane. "I did. I do not ask for forgiveness, but I wish to explain none the less."

"You don't need to explain. I figured it out not long after it happened. I'm not a fool, Severus. My children scared you away, you thought they would cause me to leave you. They wouldn't have, and if you'd just talked to me about it, you would have known that."

He inched forward again. "I know that now. I've had ten years to spend in regret."

"I do not wish that to continue. I loved you, Severus Snape. I do not wish to be a regret. I've moved forward with my life, I started long before I had the children in my care. I can only hope that you can close this chapter of your life, and begin again." She drew closer.

"Hermione? You all right out there? It's been a while!" she heard Daniel yell from the patio.

"No worries, Jack, not to fret!" She yelled back.

She heard more than saw Snape take a step closer.

"Hermione-"he began.

It was the window she'd been waiting for. She thanked Sam and Teal'c for their meticulous training in the base gym, and her now honed precision. Without another word, she brought her knee up sharply into Snape's groin. As he began to fold, she followed up with a right hook that caught him in the face, laying him out on the ground.

She watched as he tried to bring his hands to both his injured knee, broken nose, and crushed bits.

"Hear me now, Severus Snape, as it will be the last of me you ever get. I forgive you. I never wish to see or hear from you again, but I want you to move on. I cared for you, more than you can know. And I do not wish to be placed on the same pedestal as Lily Evans Potter was. I am just a woman, grown from a girl that you helped to break. But this woman has no place for you, and I have no wish to make one. Find someone or something to make you happy, and stop living in memory."

She stepped back as her team converged on them. Interestingly, her team now seemed to be led by Jack O'Neill and Narcissa Malfoy. "The problem is contained, Jack, no need to shoot him again."

"Oh, I'm feeling all kinds of need. Besides, it's Carter's turn."

Narcissa had her wand trained right on Snape's heart. "I want to know how in the hell he got past our wards."

"Oh, that's simple enough to figure out," Hermione said. "I imagine that he waited until the idiot's finally dropped the wards, and found somewhere to hide until they left and the wards were restored. Since he was already on the grounds, there was no reason for them to warn us."

She stepped up to the man on the ground. "Episkey." As his nose snapped back into place, he looked up at her. She dropped the restraining order on his chest. "You're going to have black eyes for a week, but I really think you deserve them. Now, I rather think you should get off the Malfoy's property before Narcissa's newfound affection for me has her hexing you. And I meant what I said. Did you catch that, or should I say it again?"

He struggled to his feet, and looked at all the people surrounding him. She could see him taking in every detail of every single person on the lawn. "I do not think I will forget your words. They were far more generous than I deserve. And I will not beleaguer you any further."

They parted to let him pass, and at the last moment, he grabbed Neville by the shirt and dragged him an inch away from his face.

"If I ever hear anything of you harming her, I will destroy you. And I will take pleasure in the deed."

Neville wrenched himself from the Potion Masters grasp, meeting his glare. "If I ever do, I deserve anything you can devise. That day will never come."

The two glared at each other for a few more heartbeats. Some understanding was reached, and Snape nodded before continuing his limping stride off the grounds.

"So… What exactly did you do to drop him like that?" Daniel asked.

Hermione grinned, and looked at Sam. "Remember 376?"

She saw Sam run through her mental rolodex. Finally, she smiled back savagely. "Andropos?"

Hermione nodded. One by one, the male members of her team grimaced and hunched over a bit. Luna shot her a questioning look.

"I kneed him in the balls and punched him in the face. And broke his nose."

Lucius and Draco had a similar reaction to her team mates, and Narcissa beamed at her. She heard Neville behind her take a deep breath.

"If I ever manage to hurt your feelings, Snape would be the last of my worries, wouldn't he?"

She turned to look at him. "You may still have time to run, if you like. Although, I think Sam still really wants to shoot something, and a moving target would be more of a challenge."

He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb tracing her cheek. "Not a chance. You're stuck with me until you tell me to leave."

She palmed her hand over his for a moment, looking into his face. Then she pulled both away, lacing their hands together. "Right, I think I could use a drink after that. Lucius, I believe you were buying?"

The entire group started back towards the Manor.

"I still don't understand how you knew she needed help," Draco started on route.

"She called me Jack," Daniel answered. "We've all been working together for years, and Jack and I practically lived in her house for close to a year. Hermione can tell by our footsteps which of us is which. There's no way she'd ever confuse our voices. We've also had to work out signals in the time we've been together, in case combat gets tough."

"DANIEL!" Jack and Hermione both shouted. As he looked contrite, Hermione continued.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but our work is classified, and Daniel's already said more than he should. Suffice it to say, we've been in each other's pockets long enough that a slight tone of voice is enough for us to be able to read each other. Me calling Daniel by the wrong name was tantamount to waving a big red flag, and yelling 'HELP' as loudly as I could."

They entered the mansion, and started towards the library. She pulled Neville aside.

"Is that going to be a problem? Those four are my family, and they sometimes don't know the definition of 'boundaries'. It can be hard to accept, if you aren't used to them."

"Do you feel like I'm intruding, being in the middle of your family like I am?"

"No! Nothing like that at all! It's just-"she looked down for a moment, tugging on her hair in frustration. "A lot has happened in the last two days. I depend on them, Neville. I know I can trust them with anything. If Daniel were to run in here and say 'drop', I'd be on the floor in an instant. If Sam said she needed me in her lab immediately, I'd be there before she finished her sentence. If Teal'c raised an eyebrow in the correct way, I'd shoot someone I'd never met. Hell, last night Jack port keyed into that mess of a Ball, saw Snape walking towards me, and shot him without a thought, just because he knew I was frightened enough to call him. That kind of closeness can be intimidating."

Neville shook his head. "All I see in all of that is a group of people that love you, and want the best for you. Since I'm the same way, I can't see how I could be upset by it. Do I wish I had that level of closeness with you? Of course I do. But it's been ten years since I've even been able to talk to you, Hermione. Given the chance, ten years from now I'll be exactly the same way."

He took a breath, and looked down at her. "Daniel and I had a lot to discuss in that sitting room. It's obvious from even a simple glimpse that you guys are as close as siblings could ever be. And that's what I see. You're a family, and I want to be as much a part of it as you'll let me be. In a way, they're potential in-laws. They're going to test me, and I'm going to test them right back, and hopefully, somewhere in the middle, they'll realize how much better we can all be if we work together."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he continued. "I know you don't love me like I love you. And it's not some school yard crush. I've not spent my life waiting for you. I went out, travelled, experienced, continued my life the way I would have if I never had a chance with you. But you were always there, in my head. The core of you, who you are. I know you aren't the girl I knew in school anymore, any more than I'm the heartbroken dork that wrote that first letter. We're both more than that. And I'll take whatever I can get of you, for as long as you'll let me."

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. As their heads banged together, she said fiercely, "Stop it. Just, stop. You deserve more than the constant questioning you have. I'm not going to send you away. You shouldn't be so ready to take whatever crumbs I throw for you. You're a part of my life now, Neville, and I don't want you to keep thinking I'll discard you if you say the wrong thing.

"You don't know what my life is like. When you find out, you may decide to leave. No-,"she cut off his protest, "it might be too much. I know that, and I accept it. What my family does, it's scary, and dangerous, and hard. And I won't blame you if you choose not to be a part of it. But I will never send you away. I promise. Please stop acting like you aren't good enough. You are… you-"

To her complete embarrassment, she burst into tears. "Fucking God damned son of a whore!"

Jack sauntered into the hall at the end of her outburst. He took in the way she was being held, her tears, and Neville's concern all at once.

"I think her room upstairs would be best. She's being her usual stubborn self, and pushing herself beyond what she can deal with. Could you-?" his gesture indicated what he would have expected Daniel to do, and Neville managed to understand it. He scooped Hermione up, and started up the staircase.

They made their way to Hermione's rooms, all three settled on the loveseat before the fire. Hermione was firmly tucked into Neville's lap, and Jack was at their side, with his hand on her ankle.

"You feel like talking yet, darlin?"

"I said the words. You have to do the hard part." She buried her head under Neville's chin, in case that was all she ever had.

He looked at Jack in confusion.

"She doesn't usually curse like a sailor. Well, sometimes she does, but that was also code. She was near breaking, and now it's my turn to help. You sure you really want to know? It's not something you can unlearn once you hear it. And it changes your whole life. You still have a chance to step away."

Neville looked Jack in the eyes, and made his choice.

"Tell me."

"It began in Giza, in 1928."

An hour later, Hermione was fast asleep, Jack was done talking, and Neville was silent. He raised his head to look at Jack.

"I don't like it. I don't like her being in danger."

Jack shrugged. "None of us do. But there's a war going on, and she's going to help in whatever way she can. I would think you of all people could appreciate that. Her role in the field has only increased in the last couple of years, as the kids got older. But her help is vital. Just a month ago, we would have lost three teams if she hadn't been there to cast shielding spells on us."

Neville was quiet again for a few minutes. Finally, with Hermione still held against him, he said, "I'm in. You guys might not trust me yet, but you have to believe that I want the best for her. I love her, and I think I have done since I was eleven. I want to keep her and the kids safe. I've already been through one war with her. This one doesn't seem as scary."

At Jack's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Come on. Those alien guys you were talking about sound bad, but tell me she couldn't take one apart if they made her mad."

"She has. Why do you think we were all so nervous when she got mad tonight?"

"Nirrti doesn't count," Hermione said sleepily. "She made me furious. Shouldn't have gone after a teen aged girl."

"It didn't help that the teen aged girl in question calls you 'Aunt Hermione'," Jack drawled, with a telling look at Neville.

They both stood, Neville carefully carrying Hermione. Jack made it to her bed first, pulling the covers back. Neville settled her into the bed, tucking her in. The older man made a strategic retreat at that point, heading back downstairs.

"So, now you know. Sure you don't want to run for the hills?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same. Are you sure you want to add a Longbottom into the mix? I have a tendency to blow things up."

She smiled, and reached up to trace his cheek. "Tell that to Jack. He loves blowing things up. And tell him you killed a big snake with a sword during the war. He may adopt you himself after that. He delights in torturing 'snakes'."

Neville sat on the edge of the bed near her. "You need to sleep."

"It's still early, and I'm jet lagged," she said. At his confusion, she restated, "Muggle thing. It's still seven hours earlier where I'm from. What time is it here?"

He looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Near nine o'clock."

"And that's almost afternoon for me. Wasn't it the same, in South America?"

"Yeah, but how late were you up last night?"

She frowned, and the line between her eyes that he remembered during studying sessions appeared. "Late. We got back from the Ball around this time. Then we had to strategize, rerun the whole thing for everyone that wasn't there, and plan for today. We weren't sure if anyone was following last night."

"They didn't, the Minister covered you, mostly. And what he wasn't able to, I did." He ran his finger along the crease in her forehead until it lightened. "You were like something from a dream last night, Hermione. I think my heart might have actually stopped the moment you appeared in that doorway with Teal'c. You were gorgeous, but so very determined. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were there for a reason. And whether you saw me, or heard me, or not, I was going to help you do whatever you needed to."

"I need to go shoot things tomorrow."

He looked confused at her non sequitur.

"You've just about driven me to tears again, and that's four times in twenty four hours. I'm not usually so emotional." She sat up at his stricken look.

"No, that's not a bad thing! I'm usually calm and rational and, well, Hermione like, except around the kids. But you touch my heart, Neville. I'm just confused, I guess. I wish it hadn't been so hard for you, but I honestly can't be anything but happy where I am, and it came at a price. I'm just so sorry that you had to pay it."

He gathered her into a hug. "What you went through while you were here was more than anyone should have to deal with. I may have led the DA while you were hunting horcruxes, but I didn't have to live every day in fear of being captured and tortured. We all owe you, Hermione. Anything I paid for you was less than what you deserve. And I'll gladly spend the rest of my days proving how valuable you are to me."

"Oh Neville, now that's five," she said, with a tear escaping one eye. "Now I really need to shoot things."

"Tomorrow. Try to sleep now, you need it. And we'll all be here in the morning."

She settled back into the large bed. "I dreamed last night, you know. And not my usual dreams. Usually I dream about that day at Hogwarts, or the time at Durmstrang, or missions that went badly."

He pulled the covers up, and brushed the hair off her cheek. "And what did you dream about last night?"

"An off world mission that didn't end in disaster. With my team, and the kids, and you and Luna."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "So you dreamt of the future. And I thought you hated divination."

She was already asleep. He sat there for a long while, trying to process the last few hours. He had the future he wanted, handed to him without a fight. He wasn't used to getting what he wanted. He was a Longbottom, the last one anyone thought of.

But she had. She'd missed him. She wanted him around. She was nervous that he wouldn't want her. He suddenly understood her need to cry, and shoot something at the same time.

He slowly made his way from her room, down the stairs, to the library. There were various conversations going on, and he made eye contact with Daniel, who was talking to Jack. The jerk of his head to the hall was understood, and he then made his way slightly further in.

"Missus Malfoy, could we have a word in private? I have a concession to ask of you."


	17. Back To What Counts

Hermione slept in the next day, and made her way down the grand staircase close to nine. She started towards the dining room for breakfast, and was brought to an immediate halt.

There were few people in the room that hadn't seen this transformation before, but to them, it was amazing. In an instant, she went from a tired, careworn woman to one full of life and happiness. And all it took was a single word.

"MOM!"

Her children rushed en masse to hug her, and she closed her eyes to take in the feel of them, the smell, the utter contentment she had just holding them. She burrowed her face down into them, feeling Aiden's arms around the group, her head between Jeremy and Sara.

"Oh, my loves, I've missed you so MUCH." She gave all of them a firm squeeze, finally raising her head to rest next to Aiden's.

She cast her eyes around the room, measuring each of her team in turn, and taking in Narcissa's hidden grin. It was Neville's face that gave her the answer, though.

'That's SIX.' She mouthed at him, tears glittering from happiness in her eyes, before turning back to her children.

"And didn't I leave you with Aunt Janet and Uncle Lou? What on earth caused you to be here, my darlings?"

Jeremy's voice came above his siblings. "Neville came and talked to Uncle Viktor, and said it was gonna be a while until you could come home. He said you missed us, you'd be happier if we came here with you. He was right, wasn't he? Granmum Cissa said so too, when we got here."

"Oh, sweetheart, I missed you more than anything. I just wanted you to be safe. But Neville and Granmum Cissa were right, I want you here if I can't go back home soon."

She caught Narcissa's eye, and the look she had in return reinforced her opinion of the woman. The older witch would have fought at her side for the reasons she gave, but the glint she had was the real tell. Narcissa was a mother, first and foremost. Hermione had done what she could to help Narcissa's son, and in her stead, Narcissa would do whatever she could for Hermione's children.

"So, 'Granmum Cissa', is there still coffee?"

She left her children swarming around their aunts and uncles as she followed Narcissa into the dining room. She couldn't help but grin at Aiden's recitation of the hockey game Jack had missed, Sara grilling Lucius about the potions lab and gardens, and Jeremy talking sternly to Neville about animal's interactions with magical plants. Viktor had a slightly lost look, and she had a feeling he'd been guilt tripped into a pet while she'd been gone. She accepted a cup from the older witch.

"So. Granmum?" she smiled as she took a sip.

"Draco is being infuriatingly slow at producing grandchildren for me to spoil. As yours don't have any grandparents of their own, I thought I'd practice with them. I'd always hoped for a large family, but it just wasn't to be for us. As much as my husband likes sneering at the Weasleys, we've always envied them a touch. We could have easily raised a Quidditch team in the Manor."

Hermione reached over to put her hand on top of Narcissa's. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything painful."

"Oh, it's all right, my dear. We accepted long ago that Draco was to be our only child. Why do you think we spoiled him so? Now, if only he would find a nice witch and settle down. Until I saw how taken you were with your young man, I had started to hope maybe Draco could sway you."

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, Narcissa, but that would never have happened. He treated me too poorly in school; I'd never have trusted him with my heart, or my muggle children. Speaking of which, that doesn't bother you?"

"That the children are muggles? No, I've never been as fanatical about muggles as Lucius was. And the children are very bright, they obviously embrace both the magical and muggle world. I've a feeling all three of them could have successful futures in either. Your Aiden might even be able to ride a broom, wizard or not. There are charms, you know."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Hermione grimaced. "I was never big on flying. I don't know if I could stand seeing my son on a broom. I might be limiting him, but I have such trouble with heights, I didn't know how I would react if something happened and he needed help."

"Perhaps not, but Mister Longbottom is returning with you, is he not? He may be able to help the boy."

Memories of their first flying class ran through her head, and she winced. "Maybe Luna, instead. I'm pretty sure she's moving back with us as well."

"Well, if you'd like to give the child a chance while he's here, the lawns are all enchanted with cushioning spells. It may be possible that Draco helping your son learn to fly will stir some sort of paternal instinct as well. And that Quidditch player your children call Uncle could certainly help."

"I'll bring it up as an option. But if Aiden gets a chance to try, Sara and Jeremy will want to have a go as well. Sara already asks for a motorcycle for her birthday every year."

She shook her head at Narcissa's contemplative look. "No. And again, no. She's not getting a bike until she's 21, and I'll be the one getting it for her. You and Jack and Sam can fight over the details with me later."

Narcissa laughed as she made her way towards the other room. "If you insist, my dear. Legal age in the United States is eighteen, is it not? Perhaps she'd like a tattoo…"

Hermione snickered to herself. Whatever she'd anticipated of this week, it had not been anywhere close to her speculations.

She'd managed to get the Minister to all but beg for her help, gain more than a few allies on her side, and shut down her infamous 'friends' in the entire three days she'd been in England. There was more to come, certainly, but for now she could be content. She smiled as she felt arms come around her waist, and a head rest on her shoulder, tucked into her neck.

"Oh, love, I did miss you all. Did you worry too much? I had hoped Aunt Janet would make things a go a little more smoothly."

Aiden shrugged. "She did, for Sara and Jeremy. But they don't remember as much as I do about leaving here. They saw it as you going away on another mission with the team.

"I remember more, though. I knew you were coming back here. And I hate it as much as you do. I saw mum die."

Hermione shrugged around, and wrapped her arms around her eldest.

"I remember seeing her fall, and hit her head, and I remember how scary it was then, and after that. How scared I was that they'd take us all away, and we wouldn't be together again. And then you came, and you were so mean, so… harsh. I thought you were, at least. It took me a few days to realize that you were only like that to people that made us scared. Then when we left the school, I saw you as fearless. I knew they must have tried to do something terrible to us to make you that way."

"Oh, Aiden," she pressed her lips to his head. "I never knew you had so much memory of those times. You were so young, you should have said."

"There was more to it, though, Mom. I just wanted us to be happy. We were all so… so bloody SCARED all the time, and you too, I mean. It took so long to figure out that all we needed was us. It was so easy, but so hard, too. I know I was just a kid, but we needed you so badly.

"And I was so happy when we left. Uncle Viktor's cool, but so are Uncle Jack and Uncle Daniel. And I'm glad we aren't here anymore, where we had such a bad time. That's why I was scared, Mom, I didn't want you to have to be here. Even with the Team, and Auntie Luna. I know how scary it is here."

She hugged him closer. "My baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had the slightest recollection of even half of that. I'd have been here for you, you know that."

At his teary nod, she continued. "Most of the reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want you knowing how tough it could be, me coming back. I had the Team here for me, dearest, and Aunt Luna. And they helped keep me safe, like they always do. And we ARE safe, I promise. I've settled almost everything here, and you needn't worry. When we go home, we'll leave those scary ghosts behind."

They stood together for a long moment, Hermione's son almost as tall as she was. Finally, she shifted.

"I think 'Granmum Cissa' is going to try to arrange your first tries on a broom. How does that suit?"

"I can't believe a woman not that much older than my mom is trying to get me to call her 'Granmum'. But if there's a chance of getting on a broom, I'll try it. Are you okay with it?"

She shrugged. "Narcissa assured me that the lawns have cushioning charms. And I'll bet ten quid you can outfly Malfoy, even without being a wizard."

"Which one? Or both? I'm pretty sure I can out do both!" With that, he took off running towards the open doors to the back garden, where the majority of the party had already moved to.

She started to follow, when a tug to her robes stopped her. She didn't have to look as far down as she would like.

"And what might I do for you, young man?"

Jeremy's serious eyes looked back at her. "I think we need to have a talk, momma."

Recognizing the solemnity of the tone, she took it at face value. "Shall we take some hot chocolate in the sitting room?"

A grim nod met her, and the twosome made their way to a comfy couch, with warmed cups. Jeremy tried to sit up as much as he could, but ended up leaning towards his mother. She let him, and let him bring up his concerns.

"England's cold."

"It is, sweetheart, most of the time."

"I don't like it here."

"Nor do I."

They both sat for a minute.

"He didn't say 'Uncle'."

"Love?"

Jeremy was quiet for a minute. "I get nervous, sometimes, when there are new people. Not on the SGC shifts that come around. But NEW people. Uncle Viktor didn't question him, he trusted him. And I saw Aiden and Sara, they knew him, or kind of did. But I don't, and I- I just don't know what to think."

"Oh, heart. You mean Neville. I…" she took a deep breath.

"No, Mom. I want to know what you think. I'm twelve now, not stupid. I want to know."

They sat for a few minutes. "What do you think of him, love? You have no idea who he is, or what he does. What thoughts do you have?"

"He seems nice. He likes plants and stuff, and he really knew what he was talking about when I asked about kittens in cursed bushes."

"I knew him in school, sweetheart. He used to come over every night to play with you and Sara and Aiden. He-"she stopped, unsure of how to continue. "He's a good friend, and he's been trying to come help us for the entire time we've been in Colorado."

Jeremy regarded her gravely. "You like him, don't you? The way Aiden likes some of the cheerleaders at school?"

To her mortification, she could feel the blush all the way down to her toes. "Well, a bit more grown up than that, but yes. I like him. He's a good man, and he's always been my friend, even when I wasn't around. And, he's planning on coming back home with us. How do you feel about that?"

The stern look on her son's face lasted only another few moments before he fell against her in a fit of giggles. Perplexed, Hermione waited until he could speak again to ask what it was about.

"Neville already talked to us. He said that he loved you very much, and had since you were in school, and he wanted our permission to date you. He also said that if we weren't okay with it, you guys would stay just friends. I think Aiden wanted to give him a hard time about it, but Sara got that goofy look on her face that Cassie gets sometimes, and she said it was okay. We just wanted to know how YOU felt about it. Aiden and Sara said we should wait and let you talk to us about everything, but I know how you get when you have to make choices that involve us. This one is way easier than you're probably making it. You like him. He likes you. We kind of like him too. Easy peasy."

Jeremy popped a kiss on her cheek, and bounced off the couch. "I'm gonna go see if I can fly too," and he took off after his siblings.

She sat there for a minute, completely stunned. Sam wandered in a little later.

"You okay? You look like you just got zatted."

"The kids just told me I should date Neville. They gave me their approval."

"That's good, right? You guys are all kinds of cute together, and it can only help that the kids like him. I think the Colonel and Daniel like him too, in their macho-guy way. And I like that he's been making you happy. So, good all around, right?"

"Yeah, it's… good. It's just very sudden. A lot has happened in the last week, and I don't think I've really had time to process everything."

Sam shrugged. "Some things you don't need to overthink. Just go with it."

"That's more or less what Jeremy just said."

"That's cause the kid is smart. Now, come on, let's go outside. Aiden is like a demon on a broom, you have to see it. He's already knocked that Draco guy off his broom a bunch of times. And from the looks of things, Sara is developing a huge crush on your man. He's taken to them like he was never away. Even I'm getting all soft about it."

The pair wandered out of the sitting room towards the door to the gardens.

"Sam, I've got that feeling."

"Which one?"

"The one where it's almost too calm. Something's going to happen, and it's going to be soon. I just know it."

"All the more reason to get in some relaxation before it hits the fan. So, let's go play with the kids and ogle your guy. I gotta admit, he's not really my type, but he has a nice butt."


	18. Caretaking

All she wanted was Molly Weasley. Those first few months with the children were so scary, and confusing, and all she wanted was to take them to the Burrow and make some SENSE out of everything. For the first few days, she thought about it. She soon realized that in doing that exact thing, she'd be forcing the exact upbringing Ron had disparaged onto her own children. If she was going to raise her kids to question their childhood, she'd do it on her own merit. Ron and Harry being so skittish around the kids just strengthened her resolve.

Every day, she wanted to ask someone for help, for advice. She had no idea what she was doing, she'd never planned to be a mother at such a young age. And none of the staff had kids. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. Filius had a couple of children, but he'd been widowed after they were grown and well established. He had been so caught up in his Charms teaching that he hadn't paid much attention to their upbringing.

Pomona Sprout had a daughter that was well grown, but hadn't really responded well to the world. She was secluded away in a cottage, tending to injured animals and plants, and didn't really like people that well. Hermione wasn't about to introduce her raucous brood to the shy woman.

The most surprising source of help came from Argus Filch. A week in, she'd lost sight of Aiden for half a second, and spent the next hour carrying Sara and Jeremy around, looking for him. She'd found them together, sat down on the castle floor, talking about a portrait. She hung back for a moment, distracting the younger two with dragonfly charms.

"You see there, how you asked and they didn't answer? That's shifty. Painting knows something it isn't saying."

"Mum says that's called body talking. Like, they say it without SAYING it."

"That's exactly it, little sir. So, if you ask for directions?"

"Mister Painting? I need to find my Mum. My Hermione Mum. Can you tell me where she is?"

The painting wandered off. "What does that mean, Mister Filch?"

"That means you don't need his help, little master. My guess is your Mum will find you, or you, her."

"Argus, how did I not notice how bloody SMART you are?"

Filch and Aiden both twisted around to look at her. Aiden threw himself at her and his siblings at once. She caught him up with them. She then offered her hands out.

"Thank you, for finding Aiden. I was so scared."

Filch looked surprised for a moment. Then he took a very long look at the kids, and her out stretched hands. He finally took her hands in his.

"They're plain speaking runts. Won't mess me about, and all."

"No, sir, they won't. Neither will I. I… don't know what I'm doing, most of the time. But if you have any advice for me, I will take it most appreciatively."

"Don't let go of 'em. That's a certainty. They're Muggle, aren't they?"

"They are. And I think, once I graduate, I'll be leaving back to the Muggle World."

"Could you? Leave all this behind?"

She shrugged. "Not entirely. But I could find a way to make magic and technology work. Unless… Yes, I can leave this behind if I have to. For them, I could. And I will."

Mrs. Norris started yowling, and took a look at Jeremy. She suddenly went silent, and chose to stand guard next to him. Sara reached a hand out for her to sniff. After a swish of a tail, she trotted of in a kitty sort of way. She stopped when Jeremy's baby steps couldn't follow her pace, and waited. He caught her up, and plopped himself down next to her. After a cautious moment, she head butted his arm, and the two tangled themselves up together.

"Your children? They like my cat."

"I like her too, Mister Filch," she said. "And I think we like you as well. I've only had them a week, and aside from myself and Neville, you're the only person they've taken a shine to. I trust them, they're too innocent to see anything but the truth. And I can't see anyone else in the castle willing to sit on the stone floor with a four year old to explain how to find his way home."

"Not even your young man?" he asked, eyes sharp as he gauged her reaction.

"I'm not sure… of whom do you speak?"

He looked at Jeremy, communing with Mrs Norris, and at the other two children sitting near their youngest brother. It was clear that they didn't want to be far from their family, as they were almost equal distance between Jeremy and Hermione.

"I know every hallway, every passage, and every stone in this castle. Professor Snape may be known for appearing out of shadows, but I'm the one that knows how to wander about unseen. I have a few decades worth of practice on him. I thought you two were well suited when you started together. I don't anymore, though, if you don't mind me saying."

Her breath caught. "I don't mind. I did ask, after all. But why do you suppose so?"

"You're going to give everything up for the younglings, aren't you? This entire world, if you had to?"

"I will, yes, if I have to."

"He couldn't do that. Snape's a strong man, but he couldn't give up wizarding society to be with you and raise those kids. That's why you've not seen him in days. He already knows he's going to lose. You're stronger than he is, and he can't follow where you're going to have to go."

"I ask again, how did I never notice how smart you are? I know he's distancing himself from me. I can live with that if I have to. I've found in the last week, that I can do a lot of things if it's for the children."

Filch's gaze never wavered. "I know, because I can see the signs. You've had a week to get used to the youngsters. You've already done everything you could to make them happy, and gone without sleep to get your studies done. I've seen it. I've had eight years of seeing you grow up, and in not a one of them did you spend so little time in the library.

"Those children are first on your mind, even after so little time. You're going to do whatever you have to for them. It takes an extraordinary person to do that. My own mother was not that way."

At that statement, he finally dropped his eyes. "My mother hated having a squib for a son. I was never included, never asked after. For you to take in three Muggle children, to risk leaving the wizarding world for them? It's a strength few people have."

He looked down at Jeremy and Mrs. Norris. "They're special, Young Miss, and they're lucky to have you. You'll do right by them. It's what you do."

"I want to, but I'm so scared."

"I've been told every new parent is. That's the nature of being a parent." he scratched his head. "You might want to invest in some chains, though. The elder two seem to like to go wandering."

They reached an understanding that day, and she often found her children searching Filch and Mrs. Norris out. The day she fled the castle, she'd heard the sad, echoing wail of the cat. Shortly after the scene in the hallway, just before flooing to her parents' home, she'd heard what sounded like a fight outside of her quarters. It took her almost five years to realize that Mrs. Norris had decided to attack McGonagall's animagus form. She wondered for a bit who won.

She really knew, though. Minerva didn't stand a chance.

And so it was, a decade on, she stood on the Malfoy lawns cheering on her children in an impromptu Quidditch match. The Malfoys on brooms were a sight to see. Her children were even better.

Sara was getting the motorcycle before she turned twenty one, she could see it in Jack's eyes. Jeremy was a natural Seeker, he could hear the snitch in ways no one else could. And if Aiden did another Wronski feint, her heart was going to STOP.

Jack and Sam were up there with the kids, they were in the air given any chance to fly. Teal'c was trying to restrain himself, but everyone could tell he wanted to try the new form of flight. Daniel, Neville, Narcissa, and Hermione were taking quiet bets on how long it would be before he gave in and grabbed a charmed broom. Hermione was in the lead, as he kept inching closer every few minutes.

When she felt the brush on her ankle, she reached down automatically to scratch. With Crookshanks, and Jeremy's rescues, she was well used to kitties wanting attention. It took a moment to remember that the Malfoy's didn't have felines, because of their aviary. She looked down, and was shocked to see the elderly cat at her foot. She turned quickly.

"Narcissa, are there people at the wards?"

The older witch felt her wards, and responded. "There are. Two of them, why?"

"How did Mrs. Norris get by the wards?"

"Who?" At the gesture to the cat, she shrugged. "You'd have to check with Lucius. Do you want me to refuse them?"

"No. No, if she's here, then the people at the gate are trustworthy. I don't know why they're here, but we can let them in."

Neville was staring at the cat. "Mrs. Norris? That's Filch's cat. You trust him enough to let him in with someone else because she's here?"

"I do."

"I don't want to doubt you, Hermione, but Filch always seemed to be loyal to the Headmaster. Could it be a trick? You know McGonagall was a cat in animagus form."

"Argus was faithful to the castle, not the headmaster. And I know for a fact that Mrs. Norris beat the crap out of Minerva the day I left, didn't you, darling?"

The ancient kitty rubbed her ankle at that. "I knew you did. Neville, could you please ask Jeremy to come down to see her? I think she's come a long way for a visit."

She saw Neville run off towards the impromptu pitch on one side, and turned her head to view the incoming visitors. She'd scooped up the cat in her arms, the kitty resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Filch was walking with a cane these days. It took a while for the two figures to come far enough on the property for her to identify the man with him. Jeremy came running up at the same time.

"Neville said you wanted to- oh! I remember her!"

Mrs. Norris started purring in her arms, and Jeremy sat on the grass immediately, waiting for his mother to deposit the cat in his lap. As she did so, she kneeled.

"What do you remember, luv?"

"She was the first kitty I was allowed to pet. Mom, our other mom, wouldn't let me touch them because she was allergic. But I got to pet this kitty, and she liked me. She followed me around, and I could pet her whenever I wanted to."

His face grew sad. "But that was when I was a baby. She's really older, now. I don't get as much time with her, do I?"

Hermione sat in the grass next to her son. "No, sweet heart. Her mister is coming to the Manor now, but I think we can figure out how to spend time together as long as she's here. But you know-"

"I know, people and animals all die, and it's okay, and it's natural, but it's not FAIR. I don't get as long with Crooks as you did, and not this one and it SUCKS," he cut in.

"That's true, little master." Filch said as he came upon them. He was leaning heavily on his cane. "But she's been looking forward to seeing you again for a while. It's made her happy."

"How long, Mom?"

Hermione cast a diagnostic spell on the cat. "I don't know, sweetling. As long as we can, she's lived in a magical castle all her life and she might live a bit longer for it. But she knows you and Argus love her, and she's happy. She's been waiting to see you."

True to her words, the cat was purring up into Jeremy's face, blinking in contentment. He stood from the lawn, and Filch came to a creaky stance next to him. "I'm getting a basket. With a blanket. And she's not leaving us until she has to."

He was only slightly undercut by Narcissa handing him a birch cradle basket with a cotton cushion. "My grandson needs something, he gets the best. And I was tops at transfiguration in my year." Her eyes weren't exactly dry, either. They helped Jeremy put the cat in the basket, all taking lingering strokes on her fur as they went.

They made their way to the sitting room, with the closest comfy fireplace. Hermione turned her face into Neville's shoulder for a minute, trying not to cry. If it hadn't been Jeremy's heartbreak that hurt her, it'd have been Filch's.

She finally turned to the figure that had breached the wards with Argus.

She sighed. "Thank you, Arthur, for bringing Argus. My son would have been gutted if he couldn't be with Mrs. Norris. And, you can leave now."

"I can't Hermione, as much as I want to respect your privacy."

She bristled. Scooting him further from the family, she hissed, "You'd better explain. I have a team of people that will feel free to dismantle you if need be. They aren't fond of Weasley's, Arthur, and I don't think that will get any better."

"No offense, dear, but my wife is far scarier than your military group. I believe you've met, yes?"

Her snicker was unintentional, but she couldn't find a reason to try to take it back. "Yes, I remember Molly's brand of justice quite well. So, what's it to be? Howlers? Condemning articles in the post?"

"Actually, she's decided to punish you with treacle tarts and fudge. Give it another month, and I believe all of you will be getting sweaters, and biscuits," he punctuated his statement with the sheepish offering of a very large box.

"Good lord, Arthur, it hasn't even been a day. How did she manage to bake so much?"

He finally met her eyes. "You have no idea how often she's tried to find you, Hermione. She's been preparing to be those children's grandmother, and YOUR mother, since your third year. "

"They hadn't even been born when I was a third year."

"You can see her determination."

Hermione looked at Argus and Jeremy, sitting close together in chairs with Mrs. Norris between them, and drew Mister Weasley into the library instead.

"I'm not a thirteen year old child, anymore. I'm a grown woman with teen aged children. I need to know what you and your wife intend to do about me and mine. You know I've served papers on two of your children, and on Harry."

"We do. We've also spent the last ten years listening to the rubbish that the three of them have been spouting. Do you have any idea why Molly was so willing to believe that slander published in your fourth year?"

When she shook her head, he grew grave. "It made her see you as a person, Hermione. Until those articles were published, you were just a little girl that was friends with one of our children. She had to see you as someone that would one day become an adult, and act accordingly. She hated it.

"It made her realize that our children would be grown up one day, and they were the product of how we raised them. The boys didn't turn out that badly, we don't think, but Ginny? She's…" he trailed off, and there were a number of words she could have supplied to end that sentence. In the end, she went with kindness.

"She's unhappy. She doesn't know what she wants, and she can't figure it out." He nodded, and she continued. "That's a part of life, Arthur. You and Molly may have had it figured out straight off, but not everyone does. You were lucky that out of so many children, you only had one that was at odds. It's not the fact that she's a girl, it's that not everyone is happy with what they're dealt in life."

He fisted his hands against a table. "That's what we can't seem to understand! You? You were given the most difficult situation imaginable. Three children at a young age, thrown out of school, even leaving the country! And you forged your way into a life that's made you… Gods, Hermione, when you're with the children, you GLOW. Molly had that same look when the kids were at home. Why can't Ginny be that happy?"

His fist struck the desk, and she jumped. She never would have pegged him as an aggressive man, and judging by the way he cradled his hand, she was right. She cast a charm to ease the pain, and stepped closer, leaning against the desk.

"How's Charlie?"

"What?"

"How's Charlie doing? He was at the Ball, he must have come in from Romania. Dragon's doing okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. He had a Horntail give him some problems a month or so ago, but it's all right now."

"And I know Bill's okay, I spoke to him, and vicariously to Fleur. Percy seemed okay too, isn't he, and what about George?"

"Percy's still planning to be minister one day, gods help us. And George is still in his shop with Dean and Katie Bell."

"Oh! Is that going to be a thing? I could see either of them with Katie, she's very pretty."

"A… Thing? That must be an American term."

"Oh, it is. They are so charmingly not subtle and yet quiet at the same time."

"Much like you. I might seem a bit addled at times, but I do work at the Ministry, and you are trying to distract me."

"I am not," she huffed. "I'm proving a point. Your children are all fine. If Ginny isn't acting according to script, you'll just have to let her have at it. What do you know about MY children?"

He shuffled for a moment. "I have treacle tarts?"

She laughed, and finally took the box from him. "My eldest son has trouble with reading. It's not that he can't understand it, he is just easily distracted. I worked that out two years in. He now plays whatever sport he can get his hands on, and he can focus on his studies when he's just tired enough to not think about goal shots."

Setting the box down on the table, she instead grabbed a couple of glasses, and poured them each a measure of brandy. "My daughter is a bit of an enigma. She's taken to sparkly clothing and skin products, but spends most of her time in the dirt with her brothers, or getting covered in grease with my friends while fixing bikes- Muggle transports."

She saw his eyes light up at that. "Don't ask, I'm pretty sure my warning to Narcissa already went awry. Sara and Sam will be happy to explain all about the mechanics, though. Sam will probably take one apart to show you, that's how she is.

"You've already met Jeremy. He's the one that's most like me, if I have to say it. He's quiet, and studious, and has trouble making friends. He loves us with an unwavering heart, but sometimes the looks he gives us make me wonder how I deserve such amazing trust. He loves us with no conditions, and it's hard to see that, and realize that I might one day let him down."

They were quiet for a few minutes. "That's the problem, isn't it, Arthur? You think you and Molly did something that failed Ginny in some way?"

He studied his glass for a minute, before draining it. She went to refill it, and he suddenly said, "I have the book. The one you asked for, from the Minister. It's why I came."

She finished pouring the brandy. "No, it isn't. The book is an excuse. You came because you needed to talk to me. And you were kind enough to bring Argus."

He snorted into the glass. "That wasn't kindness, I was afraid you'd turn me away."

"I had reason to. But I wouldn't do that. You should have known better."

"I do now."

"Good enough. Can I have the book, please?"

He pulled the book from his robes, and she found she could barely touch it. It almost vibrated with magic and gate energy. He set it on the desk.

She looked down at it for a minute. Turning on her heal, she went straight to the sitting room, where her son and Mister Filch were petting the elderly cat and consoling each other. She then summoned a house elf, and called her best friend.

Daniel looked like he'd been handed the Holy Grail. And for all they knew, he had been. His hands didn't crackle the way hers did, and he agreed to take it up to his rooms without question. She sent Luna with him to make sure he didn't get too caught up in it.

Arthur was slumped in the chair he'd been in, brooding. She took a moment to study him, and then raised an eyebrow. "What's she done now?"

He twisted towards her so quickly, she thought he might fall out his chair.

"It can't be that bad, Arthur. What is such a bad thing that you can't speak about it, and have to find excuses? I knew Ginny in school, mind. It can't be anything you can't handle."

He looked at her studiously, and it was only after her eyes didn't wander that he finally gave in. "Ginny might never be happy. She can't decide what she wants, but she wants us to support her, no matter what. We don't know if we can't do that anymore."

"Oh Gods, she's pregnant, isn't she?"

"No, Molly is."

There was a half moment of silence.

"Oh, by the GODS!" Hermione screamed. She jumped up and hugged Arthur. "HOW could you have tried to pass this as bad news?"

He looked shaken. "Our youngest is completely off her head, and we haven't had a baby in the house in almost 30 years. We've been expecting more grandchildren, not another pregnancy. We'd thought to start with Bill and Fleur's kids, and yours, and work our way through the rest. I mean, our children are all grown."

The shaken look took effect. "Oh, I didn't think about that. I haven't really dated since I got the kids… I could end up with an eighteen year old and a one year old if I don't watch it. Oh…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You're happy about this, yes? I'm not getting excited for no reason?"

"Hermione, we already decided to ask you to be a godmother."

"Right, I wish I could say yes, but-"

"You live somewhere non-descript with your family. We know. We aren't asking to be a part of the household. We'd just like to be… around… for a while. To see how family's with multiple children fair."

"You want to see how a muggle household manages?"

"A little, but we also know that if we visit, we can't let the other kids know."

"So, let me try to manage what you're saying. You'd like me to be your child's godparent, in my muggle household, which you'd like to stay at for a time, because we don't use magic."

"That would be the gist of it."

"What the HELL have you people been doing? And why do you need to ask this?"

He sagged a bit. "I think the talk you had with the Minister must have helped a bit. Things aren't the way they used to be, and it's gotten a bit… Damn, Hermione, half the Ministry is in shambles these days. I don't even know what to do at home any more. It's not just the misuse of artifacts, everything's gone wrong."

"How bad?"

"The entire system needs an overhaul, and we just don't have the manpower for it. There was too much corruption in every department for too long, and it's all falling apart. If Kingsley doesn't figure something out in the next six months, I expect to see the Ministry fall. The economy is already on the brink of collapse. And they're just too damned stubborn to ask for help from any of our foreign allies."

"That would explain why he demanded that I stay in contact with him. I imagine there must be a lot of witches and wizards leaving the country."

He nodded. "Fleur and Bill are talking about going back to France. Charlie is already in Romania, and Percy's thinking of applying at the Ministry there. George already has international branches of his shop, so he can move to any of a group of countries. It's really just Ron and Ginny that I'm worried about at this point, and with the new baby on the way, we can't coddle them the way we used to."

"That explains why you'd want to come stay in the States."

"That's only a part of it," he sighed, dropping his head in his hands. "We HAD already considered you as a godmother, and that was before you came back. We just didn't know if we'd be able to contact you. But Molly and I both jumped at the chance once you came back. What I said was true, she has been planning on being family to you since you were a girl. She can't wait to start spoiling your little ones. It just happens that it comes at a time when we need to see about moving on from our usual lives."

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, considering. "I'll have to talk to my family. I can't make a decision like this without their input."

"That's only fair," he nodded. "If you don't mind, Molly and I would like to visit tomorrow. See what your thoughts on the situation are."

"All right."

They both stood, and Hermione walked him to the front door of the Manor. "Until tomorrow then. Give Molly my love."

He looked hesitant for a moment, and finally pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"We did miss you something fierce, Hermione. I hope we can work things out."

With one more look back, he made his way to the gates and disapparated.


End file.
